Rumor Has It
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Clare and Eli are both virgins and they have both had it up to 'here' with listening to their friends say how great sex is. So, why not do it together to get it over with?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so, this came out of nowhere in particular, just out of Cake and Elimogen boredom, came this happy Eclare two-shot? Possible three. Okay, please enjoy the first chapter of "Rumor Has It"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

_**Warnings:**_ Strictly Eclare. Lemons will happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT<span>**_

_**It's better to cross the line and suffer the consequences than to just stare at the line for the rest of your life.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I heard that Alli and Dave spent the night together last night," Clare told me as I rolled my eyes in response.

Everyone, around this time, Valentine's Day, would be getting their flowers bought and the girls would be primping their hair to spend the night with the man who claims to 'love them'.

I scoffed and asked, "You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do," she said with hopeful blue eyes.

I laughed and said, "Well, you shouldn't. Rumors spread faster than air around here Clare; it's not worth believing something when it isn't even true. Besides, can't we just eat lunch today without exchanging gossip about who slept with whom last night?"

She nodded and said, "Sure."

After Clare picked out a picnic table to eat on, we sat down in silence when I bit into my apple.

She placed her hand on her face, trying to make me pay attention to her as I looked down, taking a second bite into my apple as I asked, "What now Clare? What's wrong?"

_**Clare's been one of my best friends for the longest time and I have been hers.**_

I've known her long enough to know when something was wrong with her or when something important is on her mind that she feels like she needs to tell me. She sighed loudly and I said, "Clare, can you please tell me what's wrong with you."

She glanced at Jake, sighed, and I asked, "What? You got a crush?"

Clare scoffed and her eyebrows wiggled, "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Come on, seriously Clare, what's on your mind? You can tell me," I told her as I smirked, my apple soon sitting on the table to give her my full attention.

_**Clare was so complicated at times, but, I could always figure her out.**_

"It's just," she sighed and then continued, "Everyone is being...deflowered and having sex, when I'm just sitting here and watching my life go by. My parents are divorced, which means, they broke the rules. Why can't I?"

"Why would you want to be deflowered Clare? From what I hear, it's painful," I told her and she laughed while saying, "From what you hear Eli? What do you hear?"

I scoffed and said, "I might be a virgin, but, I do hear a lot of dirty details from Drew, Adam and the list of friends can go on."

What I hear from them, is very descriptive and at times, get's very annoying considering I've never had sex with someone before and I have no idea what to say when they tell me that kind of 'stuff'.

"Then, why do people keep doing it and then bragging about it?" she asked, simply trying to get the details of 'sex' pulled right out of my perverted, twisted and fucked up part of my mind.

_**But, I care too much about Clare, so I would do anything to keep her from not making a mistake.**_

"It's painful, you bleed excessively and it feels like someone takes a knife and shoves it right up your-," she cut me off by waving her hands in my face, signaling me to stop talking.

I smirked and asked, "Are you sure you don't want any more details?"

After a moment of giggling, Clare stopped smiling and licked her lips devishly, looked up at me and said, "I want to do it."

I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing her sandwich, taking a bite out of it and as I was chewing, Clare continued, "I want to have sex Eli!"

I choked and then glanced up at her.

My eyebrows tightened suggestively as I swallowed a piece of her sandwich and said, "Listen Clare, being the cool best friend that I am, I'm not going to let anyone touch you that way. For a really long time, you've always been protective and closed on this type of stuff, so, why act now?"

"Eli, do you know what it feels like to be around my friends and all that they talk about is how amazing their sex life is. All I ever do is stand there and listen about how the guy was so romantic, how he lit candles or how big his-," I cut Clare off by covering my hand with her mouth and smirking, "Keep the cock sizes to yourself Edwards."

Clare stood up and asked, "Well then, Mr. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy and I protect my best friend's sex lives, who do I have sex with that you'll approve of?"

_**Me.**_

I wrapped my arm around her, pointing to a far off direction and I whispered closely to her ear while saying, "You see that guy over there, he's my friend and he's pretty willing. He'd be a great first time." I smirked when I saw her eyes squint, trying really hard to look for a person that wasn't even there.

"What-who are you pointing to?" Clare asked, standing on her toes to try and see a 'guy'.

"O-oh, I see him coming, hurry up, ruffle your hair," she tossed her curls from side to side and then asked me, "Am I good?"

I leaned back on the picnic table and whispered, "Perfect."

"Great, where is he? Do you see him?" She asked, glancing at me and then back where I was pointing to a little less than a couple of seconds ago.

I smirked and said, "Oh, here he is."

"Where?" She asked, and continued, "Eli, this isn't funny."

My eyebrows tightened and I held open my arms, "This is as good as your going to get to approval Clare, so, touch and rub away." I scoffed under my breath, knowing that Clare would never agree to having me as her first and her, being my first.

_**She wasn't that easy, and from experience (kissing her several times-by accident) she doesn't go that way.**_

"Okay," she said, sighing out in defeat with a smile on her face.

I smirked and asked, "Wait, are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be," she told me while patting me on the shoulder and said, "Meet me tonight, at my house. My mom is going to be out with Glen, so, my bedroom door will be open until four in the morning.

Was this really going to happen?

Before she could walk away from me, I grabbed her hand and asked, "So, this is just a onetime thing, right?"

"Yes Eli, relax. We do it once, we get it over with and then it's in the past," she said, smiling, as if deflowering my best girl-friend that I've always had wet dreams about, kissed four times by 'accident' and went on more 'dates' than with my old ex-girlfriend.

_**Imogen and I, never got far.**_

_**Thank god.**_

Anyway, that's a different story in a different messed up book.

"So, we have sex, you get something to tell your friends about and I have something to tell my friends about. No one gets hurt?" I asked, glancing down at her breath taking blue eyes from this angle.

Clare squeezed my hand, before letting go as she whispered, "It's just sex Eli. We both get our first times over with and that's it."

I smirked as Clare started to walk away from me, her hips swaying torturously from side to side as I licked my lips and whispered to myself, still in complete shock, _"I'm going to have sex with Clare tonight."_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews? Continue?<strong>

Love you guys,

The Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! How are you? Good, great :) So I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and please keep them up! Please enjoy the second chapter of "Rumor Has It"...

_**A/N**_-I'm going to be going away for a week so I probably won't upload for a little while, just a little. I promise once I get back from vacation and all the fingers on my left hand go from sore and numb to strong and not sore, aha (let's just say you're lucky you got this update considering I feel like I broke all the fingers on my left hand-lol) I will be updating each of my stories! :)

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**Warnings:** Eclare Lemons ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 2<span>**

_**Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest, the banging coming from my front door had startled me, nearly making me drop the glass of water that was gripped very loosely in my hand.

"I'm coming," I called out while placing the glass down on the counter and walking to the door.

"That's what you're wearing?" Eli asked, scoffing when I opened the door.

Eli walked right by me, making himself comfortable as I glanced down at my outfit and shrugged my shoulders. His statement left me very puzzled as I glared at my appearance in the mirror and asked loudly, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

I walked into the living room to see Eli, sitting on my couch and he said, "Nothing's wrong...I was just expecting something different."

"Like what? Nothing," I said as he smirked and said, "That would've turned me on, but, I think lingerie would've done the trick."

I sighed, sat down on the table as Eli parted his legs, letting my knees rest between his knees as I said smugly, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't get the memo about wearing something to please your eyes but, all I want to do is get this over with."

My heart raced as Eli got antagonizingly close to my lips, practically breathing down my throat and my bottom lip quivered excitingly, "Are your hormones raging Clare?" I took in a sharp breath and I whispered, "N-no, yours?"

He scoffed, pressing his soft lips against mine, which soon curled into a grin.

Eli moved his head to the right, deepening the kiss as I felt his hands rub my sides, moving in a circular rotation and I whimpered, "Can you stop to just take a breath Eli? What are you, a fish?"

He smirked and said, "I can hold my breath forever if I had to."

"I doubt that," I mumbled as his teeth tugged at my bottom lip hungrily.

I heard him scoff as I buried my head in the crook of his neck and I felt Eli's soft lips press up against my neck. He slowly made his way up to my earlobe and a jolt of this unfamiliar feeling shot through my body.

_**It was a great feeling.**_

"Oh," I moaned but then clenched my lips shut, noticing what noise came from my mouth.

Eli scoffed and whispered against my ear, "You can make noises Clare, don't be embarrassed," as his lips continue to make their way back to my jaw line. I felt his tongue swirl pleasurably on my neck.

_**Out of nowhere, I felt this uncomfortable tension between my legs start to build up.**_

I pulled away and Eli looked at me, confused, as if he did something wrong, "C-can we go up to my room? I really don't want to lose my virginity on a couch that's covered in plastic from all the painting and stuff."

He smirked as I gripped his hand and pulled him up my steps while he said, "I'm lovin' the view from here."

I giggled and when we reached the top of the steps, Eli backed me up against my bedroom door as I stared up into my best friends piercing green eyes. When Eli was about to kiss me, I whispered against his lips, "Don't get used to it."

_**Our lips and hands moved frantically, faster than I'd ever seen before.**_

Eli's cold hands traced the outline of my shirt at the top of my neck and I pulled back, glancing up as he whispered against my ear, "You know...I might not be an expert on having sex with a girl, but, I do know we have to shed some clothes."

I smirked and asked, "Can you try not to be cocky when we do this?"

"I will be everything plus cocky," he told me while pecking me on the lips and then he opened my bedroom door, only to quickly shut it with the swift kick of the back of his foot.

I backed up onto my bed as Eli inched closer to me and I spread my legs, so he could lie between them. A weird vibration produced from the back of his throat and was released into my mouth. I pulled away, asking, "What was that?"

He smirked and said, "What? You're allowed to make noises, but I'm not. That's not fair."

"O-oh, I-uh, I didn't know-," I mumbled as Eli tugged at the hem of my shirt needingly as I glanced up at him and he asked, "Want to take the clothes off or are we going to do this dressed like we're ready for the tundra?"

I smiled, tugged at the hairs behind his head and I said, "N-no. You can take it off."

Eli carefully lifted my shirt above my head as he glanced down at my chest and sure enough, my cheeks flushed bright red from the embarrassment of this whole act that I had agreed on doing.

_**Although I won't admit it out loud, I'm glad that I'm doing this with Eli and not a complete stranger. **_

He looked up at me, placing a firm hand beneath my chin while whispering against my lips, "Beautiful."

My blood pressure must have been way above the_ 'normal'_ and my legs must have not been connected to my body by this time, because this is how my whole body felt at the moment, disconnected.

_**I felt worked up, hot and tension filled.**_

"Time for your shirt to go," I whispered against his lips, our foreheads touching as he leaned up and threw his shirt off with no problem and tossed to the ground, as if this wasn't the first time he was letting his best friend see him shirtless.

_**I placed my hand over his chest, to see if his heart was beating as fast as mine.**_

"Don't worry Clare, I'm just as nervous as you," he whispered against my ear as I breathed out in relief when he placed caring kisses on my neck and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I felt both of his hands at the sides of my chest.

I gulped and decided to make him flustered, because every time I looked up that stupid smirk was on his face.

My hands roamed his belt buckle and I felt him let out a sharp, surprised gasp as I felt his heart race beneath my hand. I felt it thud uncontrollably, almost quicker than mine was as I asked gently against his head, "Am I making Elijah Goldsworthy excited?"

I had my head buried in the crook of his neck and I felt his adam's apple throb, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hm, wha-yeah sure, Clare," he wasn't making much sense at this point and I glanced down and before I could look at what was bulging beneath his skinny jeans, he pushed me down and our lips locked powerfully together.

I smiled against his lips and I giggled, "You're nervous about me looking at you, aren't you?"

"Shut up Edwards," he mumbled against my neck as I felt his cool fingertips trace the outline of my pants and I gasped, loving the feeling of ecstasy as Eli said smugly, "You're nervous about me looking at you, aren't you?"

"Mocking me, even when we are in bed huh? I see how it is," I told him while wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking him on the cheek.

He scoffed playfully as I pulled away from him, while saying, "If I was so nervous, would I do this?"

"Do wha-," his jaw line dropped when I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, but, I failed miserably because my fingers were shaking due to the fact that Eli was staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

_**Trying to show off in front of Eli, backfired miserably.**_

"Let me do it," he ordered as I leaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around him as I felt his cool fingers play with the clasp on my bra. My warm cheek leaned on his shoulder as I felt the clasp be let loose, but I didn't let go of him, afraid of what he would say...or do.

I shivered and he smirked, "Clare, you're going to have to let go of me."

"Eli, I'm not so sure about this now," I mumbled nervously against his neck as he rubbed my back soothingly and said, "We don't have to do anything Clare, we can just sit and watch t.v."

I could feel Eli's erection pressing into my stomach and I shook my head while mumbling, "I'm fine, just first time jitters."

_**This is what I want. **_

"Okay Clare, whatever you say. Now, it's time to let go of me because if you grip your nails into me any tighter you might actually touch my insides," he said as I laughed a little, hesitantly letting go of him.

Eli slowly pulled back, keeping his eyes on my face as I asked, "Can we do this as quickly and painlessly as possible?"

"I'll try, but, no promises," he said while pecking me gently on the cheek and he lowered me back onto my back once again.

The tension in my lower stomach had started to build uncontrollably after Eli had pulled off my pants, leaving me in just my underwear as he nibbled, kissed, bit, sucked and licked at each spot on my body.

I don't think he missed one spot, except of course, for _**the**_ spot.

_The place that, at this very second, needed all of the attention._

"E-Eli, take your pants off, now," I stuttered his name, as he looked down at me and when he reached for his belt buckle, to do what I told him, I felt as if I had a brain boner. I shook my head while gripping his belt with my fumbling fingers.

"Are you sure you can handle a belt and a zipper?" He asked and I smiled, "Well, considering it's very small then I think I can handle it."

His eyebrows rose as I smiled in triumph when my fingers had stopped moving so quickly for the first time tonight and I heard the buckle click, signaling I had successfully unbuckled it and Eli smirked, "Now you can sleep good tonight."

I laughed and asked, "Can you shut up and have sex with me?"

Eli smirked, pulling off his jeans and I couldn't help but glare at his boner and he pushed me back onto my back, "I will shut up, on two conditions."

"What?" I asked, cluelessly, just in dire need of release from this foreign tension as he pulled back a curl behind my ear.

His cool breath hit my face when he whispered, "When we're done, I stay the night and tomorrow, we can say that we 'made love', not had sex."

"You run a hard bargain Goldsworthy, but uh, I think I just might have to take you up on that," I said while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me, to create more friction.

Eli continued to suck on my earlobe as I let my lips part, a moan escaping them every time he bit down on my sensitive flesh. I hissed as he started to rock back and forth against my inner thighs, making my throat grow dry.

"E-Eli, can we not dry hump and just get straight to it?" I asked nervously, wondering what he would say.

He smirked and said, "A-alright, let's do this."

_**Great…well, here goes nothing. **_

My thumbs leaned inside the corners of the sides of his boxers, slowly pulling them down, too afraid to look at what would reveal behind them as I glared up into his eyes and couldn't help but notice that he was staring back at me, watching my every move.

He kissed my temple as his boxers were soon off and I felt his cool fingertips ghost the line of my underwear line. I gulped when he looked down, but I kept my eyes up, glaring at his eyelids.

I heard Eli sigh as my underwear joined his boxers and I gulped nervously, "O-okay Eli, do it."

"If I were you, I'd lean up a little and just relax," he whispered as I listened to him by leaning up to wrap my arms around his neck securely and I felt his cock press up gently against me.

_**My heart was beating so fast, it had to be a mile a minute from this feeling of 'highness' that my best friend was giving me…**_

I gasped and shouted, "Wait!"

His heart was beating erratically against mine as I backed up to look into his eyes, "You have a condom on, right?"

Eli scoffed and said, "Duh, god Clare have a little trust in me...I would never have sex with you without protection...and besides, why would your best friend do that to you?"

I smirked and said, "Last night I didn't know that'd I'd be sitting in my room with you, with your cock pressed up against me and look at where we are now..."

Eli smiled and asked, "Who said it was pressed up against you?" I gripped onto Eli's neck as he plunged into me, not warning me at all, as I felt the tight barrier break in between my legs.

I opened my mouth, trying to take a deep breath and I whimpered, "F-fuck."

"See, the worst part is over...now, just relax," he told me as I laughed, tears running down my face and I said, "You're not the one with a ten inch cock being shoved up their body!"

He smirked and whispered against my ear, "I'm glad you think it's that big."

Eli started to move inside me while kissing my lips tenderly, his actions speaking louder than words as I whimpered against his earlobe, cool breath hitting his skin, making him shudder inside of me, "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh really?" He asked, groaning, while pushing harder into me, causing me to squeak.

"Don't do that!" I screeched while digging my nails into his skin, causing him to hiss in my ear and he began to move slower. His thrusts had now gone from torturous, to enjoyable in three minutes.

A drop of sweat fell from Eli's face as I asked teasingly, "Too much work for Eli?"

"N-no," he stuttered while continuing, "I-I'm just close."

It took me a second to process this as I moaned in response, feeling Eli's hand roam up to my right breast and squeeze it tightly in his hand and I slapped his hand away lightly, out of instinct, "What? I'm not going to end this by touching my own chest...this is why you're here!"

I scoffed and took his hand back to my right breast, placing it over and I asked, "Better?"

"Much," he said while slamming me back down onto the bed, gripping my neglected breast with his other hand and I could feel his pinching, rubbing, licking and thrusting getting to my body as I felt the pool of heat inside me getting close to exploding.

"O-oh god," I whimpered and said, "F-faster."

He smirked and said, "THE Elijah Goldsworthy making THE Clare Edwards stutter in pleasure, I'm honored."

I watched as Eli thrusted into me harder, pounding roughly inside me because of the quick pace he was going, trying to reach his peak as I arched my back in pleasure and he gripped my body tightly against him.

"I-I'm almost there, harder," I begged as he went as hard as he could while I felt his lips suck on my neck.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, arching my body back as Eli licked my jaw line while I felt my insides explode with pleasure. My walls clenched and unclenched around him as I reached my climax, experiencing my first orgasm.

Eli's chest heaved as he screamed out my name and I giggled, covering his mouth because of how loud he was as he bit down on my hand playfully and I screeched, "Ouch, Eli!"

He smirked and I used my fingers to gently move his bangs that were sticking to his forehead, to the side and I giggled, glancing into his lust filled eyes, "W-we did it."

Eli slowly pulled out of me gently, as a strange throbbing feeling over took between my legs. My back slammed onto the bed exhaustingly as I heard a snap, a hiss from Eli and then something hitting the trashcan.

My eyes roamed around the dark, sex smelling room and in the dim light coming from the moon outside my window, it was in fact the condom that Eli used.

_**He didn't lie to me, so, that's…good. **_

I pulled the sheets over me and Eli took the other half of the sheets, as we split the blanket on top of us.

He smirked and said, "Y-yeah Clare, we did."

I gulped and said, "That was...wow."

"Eh, it wasn't that much of a big deal though," Eli said and I continued, "Y-yeah, you're right...I don't know what the big deal was."

I turned my head, looked at Eli, who had been staring up at the wall, as if he was hypnotized. When he glanced back to look at me, I moved my head so I was glaring up at the ceiling.

"You know," I said as I moved to my side, glaring into his eyes, "I don't think I could've chosen anyone else better to this with...other than you."

He gulped, turning onto his side to be facing me as he moved his cool hand on my bicep, rubbing up and down gently while whispering, "Me too."

"I think we are the best sex couple ever," I said and he smirked, "Considering I've never had a sex partner, then I guess you are my top one yet."

I smirked, glancing at his lips and I whispered, "You know, this doesn't change anything between us...right?"

"Y-yeah, o-of course."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 REVIEWS ALL TOGETHER=NEXT CHAPTER ;)<strong>_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. In the next chapter, Eli will be experiencing some difficulty in the aftermath of his and Clare's night spent together... ;) Oh and I've decided to prolong this story…Hope you guys don't mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, this story is basically to meet your intense Eclare cute, funny needs. I hope I can do that for you! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! Please enjoy the third chapter of "Rumor Has It"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 3<span>**

_**She hates the game, but yet, she is still a player.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

_I bit my lip roughly, feeling her soft lips kissing my skin soothingly._

_"O-oh yeah Clare, right there," I whimpered as her fingertips traced the outline of my boxers teasingly. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as she flirtatiously licked the bottom of my naval._

_Her tongue dipped into my naval, making me arch my back in anticipation._

_"G-god Clare, stop teasing me," I groaned as I watched her toss her head back, keeping her hands on my upper thighs while letting out a playful giggle. Her lips roughly sucked on my inner thigh as I jerked my body up, wanting her to kiss the "neglected" spot._

_"Maybe if you stop squirming so much I can actually-," I quickly ripped my boxers off of me and begged, "P-please Clare, enough teasing."_

_She giggled, gripped my cock in her hand lightly and before placing her lips to it, I watched as she glared into my eyes. It was as if she was testing me through her eyes and I smirked when she nodded reassuringly. I was seconds away from jerking my hips up purposely, until her mouth started to-._

_**SLAM!**_

"Oh fuck," I groaned as I slammed down onto Clare's hard wood floor, noticing that I had woken up from the best wet dream ever...as in, the best fucking wet dream about Clare, ever!

"Eli! What the hell are you doing on the floor? You scared me!" Clare screeched, sitting up and seeing me tangled in the blankets on the floor, face up.

A whine escaped my lips when Clare ignored my pain filled moan as she screamed louder, "Eli! We over slept!"

"What time is it?" I mumbled, clenching my eyes shut, too annoyed to open them because I know that Clare loves to have the shades from her window wide open, for all the fucking sunshine in the world to come in.

_**She's probably over reacting about the time...**_

"Eli, it's already seven!" She screeched, trying to find blankets to wrap her body around even though they were tangle around me.

_**Yep, I was right, she is over reacting, as usual...**_

I scoffed and she asked nervously, "Can you like...close your eyes so I can get my uniform and take a quick shower?"

Clare knows that I only take about one minute to put my uniform on, which, I had fortunately packed in my school bag that I brought over yesterday. It was only seven, but, Clare takes about an hour to get ready so...I'm most likely going to fall back asleep once she gets into the shower.

"I've already seen you naked Clare, it's not like running around to get some clothes in your room would bother me," I noted and she looked away, full of embarrassment as she whispered, "If you're going to be a cocky bastard about this, then can you at least not look?"

"What's the fun in not being cocky?" I asked smugly, as I saw her face sadden.

"Okay, alright, just get in the shower woman!" I said playfully while slamming my hands over my eyes and I listened to the bed creak, signaling that Clare was getting up from the bed.

_**I heard drawers being opened and shut, with a couple of frustrated growls here and there...**_

My eyes couldn't help themselves as I moved my fingers slightly, to only see Clare's backside. I licked my lips and when she took a deep breath, a sigh in aggravation if you will, as her breasts heaved slightly.

When she got up and walked into her bathroom, clothes in hand, I scoffed because she didn't even notice the big boner that she had given me or me, staring at her like she was the last thing on this earth...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"How do you feel, you know, after last night?" Eli asked and I whispered shyly, "I'm fine Eli."

_**Besides the uncomfortable bruising feeling between my legs...**_

I gulped, twiddling with my fingers as we glanced outside of Morty to see Alli and Dave, walking hand in hand, whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and said, "Thanks for everything you did for me Eli. I had a really great time."

"M-me too," he stuttered and said, "You know Clare, I don't think I would've wanted my first time with anyone besides you."

I smiled and said, "Me too."

The bell rang as everyone rushed inside and I glanced at Eli, who didn't as much as move an inch from the driver's seat. Me, on the other hand, just glanced at him and then back at the handle on the door, pondering if I should open it or not.

"Want me to walk you to class or something?" Eli asked and I said, "N-no Eli, just because we had sex one time doesn't mean you're my boyfriend. It was just a onetime thing and I'm really thankful to have an understanding friend like you."

I kissed him on the cheek and then quickly paced away from Morty.

_**Well, that was fucking awkward...**_

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I'm freaking the fuck out man! Freaking the fuck out!" I hissed at Adam while keeping my head down at the table and he asked, "Why? What's wrong? Did you and Clare get into another one of your 'fights'?"

I scoffed and said, "N-no man, the total opposite. I-I had made love to her."

Adam raised his eyebrows in shock and said in a monotone voice "You what?" "I know you heard me the first time, dude! Don't make me repeat it!" I proclaimed. "Wow, you actually had sex with her? That's great dude, she finally gave into you huh?" He asked, grinning playfully.

I clenched my eyes tightly together and Adam could sense something _"off"_ with me and he asked, "Well, what's the problem, dude?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see her man. I see Clare, underneath me, trembling, acting all hot and heavy. I see her the way I did last night, all flustered and her curls tossed in all different directions. I c-can't help but have the urge to touch her when she's near me in the hallway...Like, this morning, she passed me when she was going to math and I was just so awkward..." I trailed off, rubbing my temples and whispered, "I banged into the wall, trying to get away from her and she was acting fine, as if nothing happened."

Adam laughed and said, "Man, the dirty images will go away sooner or later. If you're having a problem talking to Clare, then tell her instead of acting all weird around her! It will only result in her thinking she did something wrong which will outcome in her being hurt."

"I had fun last night Adam, for the first night in my life, my mind wasn't racing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Now, it's like, I need her Adam...I need her more than a friend," I whispered and he laughed, "One time and she's got you under the bus already eh?"

I laughed and instantly stopped when Adam whispered, "Clare at twelve o' clock."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I quickly walked over to Eli, who was now sitting alone at the picnic table and I asked excitingly, "Can I sit?"

After only half a day, I had admitted to Alli what I did last night because she claimed that my face was_ 'glowing'. _Although, I checked my face in the mirror and I didn't see any 'glow' in particular.

_**But, I finally got to share my sex story with her...which, made me feel really good to get off my chest.**_

He smirked nervously, moved all of his stuff over quickly and stuttered, "Y-yeah, u-uh, sure you can. Here, sit...right here." He patted an open spot that was on the other side of the table.

_**Everything was going good today, in fact, pretty fucking amazing but Eli, I don't know something was off about him...**_

"Eli, what's wrong with you today? Not to sound like a nagging girlfriend but, we always sit next to each other at lunch," I whispered as I placed my bag down on the floor and when I took a seat next to him, he inched his body further away from me.

"Seriously Eli?" I asked as he responded through gritted teeth, "I just, I don't know how to explain my problem."

"Well, you better start explaining," I said while applying pressure to my elbow and biting my lip in confusion.

He glanced up at me and hissed, "Stop doing that Clare, don't bite your lip."

"Wh-,why?" I looked at him as Eli avoided all eye contact with me, not even making so much as a glance. He picked up my sandwich and started to eat it, probably procrastinating what he really had to say.

_**At this point in our conversation, I knew Eli too well to know that something was definitely wrong.**_

"Eli," I placed a hand over his arm and he jolted back, standing on his feet ,"Geez Eli, I'm not going to bite you. What's wrong with you today?"

He got up nervously, gripping his bag and said, "Just, stop biting your lip...stop swaying your hips back and forth when you walk down the hallway...and please, for the love of God, stop fucking blushing. If I see your cheeks turn red one more time!"

"Okay Eli, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not doing those things on purpose!" I screeched as people turned their attention towards us, whispering things that I could honestly not give a shit about right now.

"Clare, I can't stop thinking about you 'that' way," he whispered and I mouthed an 'O'.

"So, this is why you've been acting all distant and nervous around me?" I asked him and he nodded, a blush cascading across his face. He gripped his book bag strap tightly, leaning on his right foot comfortably.

"Eli, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, stepping forward to get closer to him.

He scoffed and said, "Telling your best friend who's a girl that he can't stop imagining her naked and doing stuff that friends don't do isn't the first thing that you tell her when she wakes up in the morning."

"Well, we did have fun last night didn't we?" I asked, quirking my eyebrows together teasingly.

Eli smirked and whispered, "I know I did."

I inched closer to him, only to have Eli take a giant step back and I groaned, "Eli, if you want to continue having fun then you're going to have to touch me you know?"

"Clare, I'm sorry, it's just...I'm a guy and I can't help the way my mind works, I'll try really hard to forget about your naked body and the way your face lit up when I touched you and-wait, Edwards say what?" Eli asked, jerking his head back playfully.

I giggled and said, "Eli, I had a lot of fun last night...and from what it looks like, so did you."

"Your point?" Eli asked, taking a step towards me.

My lips curled into a grin as I used my nimble fingers to fix Eli's collar and whispered, "If you had fun...and I had fun...why not do it again and have lots of fun."

I could feel Eli tense, but then relax when I said, "O-or not, I mean it doesn't matter to me. I read up online that some effects to sex for the first time is having wet dreams and stuff like that...well, for guys anyway."

"Well, what were the so called 'effects' for women after having sex for the first time?" He asked, smirking...expecting a dirty comment.

I smiled and asked, "You really want to know?"

He nodded and I said, "Bleeding..."

"Ouch," he mumbled while wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him as he said, "Well, since we are both agreeing to doing this...I guess we are going to have to skip last period."

"And why is that?" I asked flirtatiously while fixing his collar and biting my bottom lip harshly.

He smirked and said, "Well, considering my cock is currently pointing north, then I think that skipping last period is the only solution."

"That's what you think huh?" I asked, feeling his boner rub against me, making me feel slightly flustered.

Eli crashed his lips against mine, his tongue sliding through my parted lips as a moan produced in the back of his throat and echoed through my mouth. When he pulled away, our lips were only inches away as he whimpered, "It's what I know."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D Like I said, I decided to keep this story going for a bit longer then intended...<strong>

_**Please review, 46 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;)**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, seems as if this Eclare "relationship" is kind of a hit? Well, I'm glad it is because I really like this story and its plot. Let's just say, this story is going to becoming very interesting ;) Please enjoy the fourth chapter to "Rumor Has It"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-**SomeoneNamedLiz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I mentioned in this chapter.- A.K.A. The Iphone App.

**Warnings:** Longer than usual...really longer than usual...sorry, hope you enjoy it though! (;

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 4<span>**

_**I know I have to be careful with this kind of relationship we have. And, I think the best way of doing that is just to let things ride out on their own and see what happens next. I don't want to jump into something that still might not be ready to become something more again.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Ah man Clare, I'm all out of condoms, can I use your sock?" He asked me playfully as I shook my head, giggling uncontrollably at his sarcasm while watching him put on the condom. I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips against his, only to have him pull back and look me in the eye with those intoxicating green orbs.

"Why don't we make this little encounter a bit more interesting this time?" He asked me, breathing down my neck as he sucked on my earlobe, causing a jolt of blissful electricity to shoot throughout my body.

I nodded frantically, biting back on my bottom lip flirtatiously as our naked bodies were being pressed closely together as he whispered seductively, "Every time I get you to arch you back, you buy me a cheeseburger at The Dot."

"Hm, and what if I win?" I asked, kissing him between breaths as he leaned his forearms against the sides of my face while saying, "If you don't arch your back, then...I'll take you to a movie after this, any movie you want."

"Even a chick flick?" I asked excitingly, as he rolled his eyes while mumbling through gritted teeth, "Yes...even a chick flick. But, don't get too excited Edwards, I'm planning on having you buy me at least...twenty burgers."

"You're on," I whimpered as he lowered me onto my back, continuing to kiss down my stomach as he swirled his tongue over my sensitive hip bones. He knew those were my weakness, so he continued to suck and bite on them, hoping that I would give in so easily and arch my back to meet his sexual needs.

"E-Eli," I gasped when I felt his hands get dangerously close to my clit as I felt a smirk curl up on his lips over my thighs when he whimpered, "Come on Edwards, I know you want to toss back that pretty little head of yours."

_**I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut, using all of the will power that I had inside of me to remain as still as possible.**_

"Alright Clare, I guess I'm going to have to go to plan B," he said while quirking his eyebrows tightly together as he stood up on the edge of the bed, moving me closer to the end of it as possible, without me falling on my butt.

When I was about to wrap my legs around him, Eli shook his head and said, "I want to try a different position tonight."

"O-okay," I squeaked as he gripped my ankles gently, moving my legs as far apart as they could go. When my legs had been successfully pushed to their limits, I was nearly sent over the edge when Eli slammed into me, making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Oh god, this feels better than yesterday," I moaned as he laughed and said, "I read up some sex info on my Iphone app."

"They have an app for that?" I asked through my chest heavings, my lips trembling as I forced my back to remain touching my ruffled blanket. I bit back my lip as Eli hit my g-spot repeatedly, so hard that at times, I was seeing stars.

_**I was gripping my blanket viciously beneath me, trying to catch my breath as Eli kept his thrusts in rhythm, making my brain feel as if it was going to explode out of my ears.**_

Eli nodded, kissing my stomach, making his way up to my chest while using his tongue to lick my jawline, making my spine grow goose bumps. I giggled when he sucked on my earlobe while growling seductively into my ear, "Come on Clare, s-scream for me."

He pounded into me, hitting _'that spot'_ over and over again...and after a while, I couldn't take it...I just couldn't fucking take the pool of heat inside of my lower belly that built up quicker than I could count. I had nearly exploded as I arched my back, ready to experience an orgasm when all of a sudden, out of nowhere...Eli, pulled out.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking crazy? Who the fuck do you think you-," I spat, being cut off by Eli's gentle lips. My lower region had been throbbing in pleasurable pain as he whimpered, tugging on my bottom lip, "Now that you owe me a cheeseburger, we are ending this my way."

"Wha-Eli!" I squeaked as he flopped down on the bed beside me, lying on his back as he roughly pulled me onto him when I said blankly, "You want me to ride you? Why can't you just do all the work?"

He smirked and said, "Come on, I'm tired...and besides, I hear this will make you feel way better than stupid ole' missionary."

_**My heart was racing and at this point, my head was lost in the clouds somewhere so...why the hell not?**_

"How could I say no to that?" I asked, biting my lip as Eli's cock plunged into me, causing me to toss my head back in pleasure as Eli guided my hips back and forth. I nearly lost it when Eli leaned up, sucking on my shoulder blade as I whimpered, "T-touch me."

Eli smirked as I bounced up and down on top of him, his lips attacking my body as he hissed through gritted teeth, "Will do."

I felt his huge, warm hands engulf my breasts as I moaned, arching my back against him, feeling myself coming to a close as I screamed out Eli's name, stuttering each syllable.

"O-oh fuck," I groaned as Eli laughed, also coming to his peak, screaming my name and then shortly after saying, "I can't believe you're going to buy me two cheeseburgers."

I laughed, quickly grabbing the closest pillow I had near me and chucking it at his head...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_**The way her chest moves up and down...**_

_**The way her lips are slightly parted...**_

_**The way she breathes lowly in her slumber...**_

Everything that my best friend, Clare Edwards, is unconsciously doing to me right now, is driving me insane. I don't know if it's because I'm still seeing stars from my orgasm or because Clare had passed out shortly after our little, as I like to call them 'play dates', right on top of me.

I didn't even have time to pull out before she leaned down on my chest, her head snuggling into the crook of my neck and her warm breath hitting my cheek as she breathed.

"Clare," I whispered, trying to nudge her just so she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck or anything in the morning.

She groaned in her sleep as I whispered, "Come on Clare, just move over and you can go back to sleep." I watched as she slowly pulled out of me, clenching her eyes shut while moving to the side of me, except, she snaked her arm around my waist and leaned on my chest.

I smirked when Clare shuddered in her sleep, feeling her flushed cheeks press up against my cool chest as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and then kissing her lightly on the forehead, "God Clare, I can't even describe you anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Oh god Eli, can you slow down?" I asked him as he continued to chow down on his cheeseburger and he spoke, through muffled words, "You know, having sex with you is very tiring. I need to keep up my energy, unlike you, because you have this countless amount of sexual energy."

I laughed and blushed, "It wouldn't be so tiring if you weren't so sexually out of shape."

"Ha-ha Edwards, very funny...now, can I finish my prized meal in peace?" He asked, continuing to stuff his face with french fries. I watched him as I dove in to grab a piece of his burger to only have him shoo away my hand but, ending up giving it to me anyway.

After about twenty minutes, Eli had successfully downed two cheeseburgers with everything on it and two sides of fries, which had been accompanied with a vanilla shake that he kindly split.

"So, um Clare," Eli said, belching in between as I jerked my head back in disgust and I asked, "Can you not be so guyish for once in your life?"

"Nope, so I was thinking...," he said, trailing off while looking around and then he mumbled, "Some guy told me that he's taking you out to see a movie tonight. Now, I think he asked you out at The Dot around..." Eli glanced down at his watch and looked up at me, smirking, "Four o' clock?"

I was about to say something when he interrupted, "He also told me that after the movie he plans on taking full advantage of Saint Clare in the back of his big, scary hearse filled with dead bodies."

"Really? Is that what you heard?" I asked him in a cocky manner, as he nodded suggestively and I said, "You heard correctly."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"So, you have sex but you're not going out?" Alli asked me as I nodded my head up and down slowly while saying, "Yes Alli, this way, both Eli and I don't have to get so complicated when it's unnecessary."

She laughed and said, "Oh Clare, you're so innocent, that sometimes, it's ridiculous."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, taking a seat at the picnic table outside of Degrassi and she smiled while saying, "Clare, are you that fucking blind? Do you happen to see the way Eli looks at you? Do you see the way that when you walk in a room, it's as if a light bulb lights his whole body up? Or, do you see the way his eyes literally fucking shine like the sun when you start to talk?"

I gulped and stuttered, "N-no, I-I mean, I don't know. I never look at his eyes that much."

_**Lie.**_

"That's like saying you don't look at his ten inch co-," Alli stopped talking and smiled, her eyes wandering behind me and I blushed, "He's right behind me...isn't he?"

Alli nodded and said, "I think it's my time to go, have a great lunch you two."

As soon as Alli left, Eli took a seat beside me, wrapping his left arm around me teasingly while asking, "So,'Mrs. I scream very loudly during sex and voice is still echoing through Elijah Goldsworthy's head', how are you doing today?"

I smiled, removing his arm from me and he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure, everything's perfect...I was just wondering, you know how we've been good friends and all and that we committed to meeting each other's sexual needs?" I asked as he nodded, gesturing me to move on.

I smiled and asked shyly, "There's nothing more between us...right? I mean, It's just, sex and friendship?"

"W-well, I wouldn't say-," I cut him off, standing up and saying quickly, "I-I gotta' go Eli. Thanks for the talk."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I swear to god Adam, I've never seen her run so quickly away from me...it was like she had a shark up her ass," I told him as he smiled and said, "Well, it sounds like someone's afraid of hearing someone admit their feelings."

I smirked and said, "I'm not afraid to say it, I think she's just afraid to hear it."

"Well, after going through that whole shit with KC and how he literally, ripped her fucking heart out and cheated on her, I don't think she's doing well in the 'trust' department," Adam said, trying to knock some sense into me.

We took a seat in Mr. Perino's class and I said, "So what you're saying is, she trusts me enough to let me shove my cock inside her but, she's too afraid to hold hands outside in public?"

"No, you idiot. I'm saying that she doesn't want to have her heart ripped out and bashed on the floor with your foot, that's what I'm saying," Adam spoke, his tone going from a bit harsh to personal.

I smirked and said, "She knows I wouldn't do that to her."

"That's what she thought about KC and look at what happened with that relationship," Adam noted, yet again reminding me of what happened as if I had forgotten what he said not even thirty seconds ago.

"Don't you remember sitting on that three way call for nearly five hours of listening to Clare cry and cry...and cry. We could barely understand what she was saying and from what I can remember, all I heard was the crying," Adam said as Mr. Perino walked into the classroom, which meant that all conversations in this room had to stop so he could have his beginning 'talk'.

"I remember it, it was hell," I whispered to Adam.

"Goldsworthy, detention after school," Mr. Perino ordered, pointing at me which caused all heads to turn and smile. I slumped in my seat as I continued to glare at the chalkboard.

I smiled, remembering how after Clare and KC kissed for the first time, she ran from Degrassi all the way to my house just to tell me what happened. When I opened my door, shocked to even see her, all that she did was nod her head while smiling and saying, _"Eli, he's the one."_

Even now, to this day, at this very moment, I struggle to stay comfortable in my seat because I can still hear her say, with a flushed face and a grin on her lips, "Eli, he's the one."

_**Yeah, look how 'true' that turned out to be.**_

Even though, looking back on wrapping my arms around Clare and listening to her cry after KC broke up with her, I kind of mentally thanked the asshole for giving me back the best girl in the world. When she started being with KC, I barely had any boy on girl time with her.

_**It was just..her and KC, all the time.**_

As the class went on, I thought about how I would get Clare to actually trust me with her heart, with her...everything. I mean, when I think about it, the girl is so innocent and naive, so easy to take advantage of that I can't even bare to think about what KC did to her. He tricked her into thinking that he would be there for her forever and just when she turned her back for a minute, he was with someone else.

I gulped, just thinking about how my heart sunk into my stomach when she showed up on my doorstep, drenched from the pouring rain and she admitted, _"KC...he was a bad idea Eli, you were right."_

"Mr. Goldsworthy, would you like to join me in detention tomorrow too?" Mr. Perino asked, making me jolt from his voice interrupting my deep concentration about analyzing Clare. "No sir…Sorry, sir, I was just...thinking, sir" I said sheepishly.

When the bell rang, I thanked the people who specifically made that bell go off at that time. Right after Adam ran out of the classroom to get to his next class, I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside in the hallway.

"Dude, I know the perfect way to win over Clare's heart," I proclaimed unconvincingly as Adam said, "Eli, you spent an hour staring into space thinking about how to win over her heart? You have to win over her mind first Eli, then tackle the heart."

"Here, take this," Adam said while digging through his bag and then handing me a pamphlet.

"What's this-," Adam cut me off and said, "If you really want to win Clare over, why not take her to a showing of her favorite author?"

I grinned, sighed in relief and said, "Man, oh my god that's perfect! I take her out, we have a good time, she starts to 'trust trust' me and then...BAM! We'll be holding hands by tomorrow."

He scoffed and said, "Take it easy slugger, just take her out as a friend."

"B-but, that'll defeat the whole purpose of the meaning of a date," I said pleadingly as Adam smiled, "Do you think if you said, 'Hey Clare, do you want to go out with me tonight to see a reading from your favorite author so I can win over your heart?'"

"Well, when you make it so blunt..." I said, smirking as Adam said, "Don't fuck it up Eli, this is your one and only chance."

"I won't," I whispered, glancing down at the pamphlet and then back up at Adam who was nearly halfway down the hallway already.

_**Oh crud, I forgot to ask him...**_

"Dude, do I still get to have sex with Clare after?" I screamed out, causing heads to turn and people to whisper to the person next to them as Adam approached me, saying in a hushed tone, "What do you think?"

"No dude, the answer is no. You don't take Clare out on an outing, then fuck her when you get home...that just takes the romance out of it. How about you just give her a kiss on the cheek after?" Adam asked and I grinned, "O-okay, I'll try to hold myself back."

"You won't try, you'll do," he ordered as I nodded, saying teasingly, "Yes sir!"

When Adam finally disappeared, I glanced around to still see people looking at me funny and I just laughed, knowing I'd convince Clare to go out with me tonight and no one can stop me from doing so.

"Hey Clare! Can I get a minute?" I asked as I watched her try and make her way through the crowded hallways.

She nodded, stopping in her tracks and I said, "W-well, I was just thinking...tonight, me and you can just hang out. I have a surprise for you, well, it's not something from me it's a surprise from someone...it's just, something that I think you'll like."

"As long as we aren't going somewhere where I get to watch you eat your brains out for two hours, then...yeah, sure, I'm in buddy," she said while playfully punching me in the shoulder and then walking back into the sea of people.

"Yeah...buddy," I whispered while glancing down at the floor...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Wow, I really...this story is doing so well and I'm just, very excited for the future of it only because it was intended to only be just a one/two shot. But, now that it's more than that, I want to impress you. Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "Rumor Has It"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-**SomeoneNamedLiz

**A/N**- I apologize for late updates, I recently had a death in the family and wasn't quite in the mood to write. But, now I'm back on track because I feel writing is the best way to get my feelings out. So, expect more updates soon. Again, I apologize.

* * *

><p><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 5<span>

_**You have my heart...I just don't know how to tell you.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Thank you Eli, I'm really glad we're doing this...you know I love Palahniuk and if I do recall, you do too so this shouldn't be too torturous," I told him as I received an uncomfortable smirk in response.

"So, why did you get all dressed up in your Sunday clothes?" I asked jokingly, gesturing towards Eli's 'different' attire, trying to get the tension between us to break because it was getting close to unbearable.

He smirked and said, "Well, I-I don't know what kind of people are going to be here so, you know me, just trying to fit in with the crowd and go with the flow."

_**Eli never wants to 'fit in'...**_

I didn't question his odd behavior as we approached the lecture. Eli and I took a seat beside each other, as the lights turned off and Palahniuk began to talk. I turned towards him and flashed him a gentle smile, thanking him with my eyes for this.

_**I don't know about Eli, but I really needed this night out and who better to spend it with than my best friend?**_

After the past couple of days, I've been swamped with school work, on top of the occasional out burst my mom would have with my dad over the phone and Eli texting me to come over to_ 'entertain'_ him constantly. Which meant, that it was at least a full blown hour of touching, rubbing and teasing which was, believe it or not, rather exhausting.

_**But, I never complained.**_

My eyes roamed down to my thigh as I felt Eli's hand roam up my knee to touch my hand, causing me to jolt it back and I glanced up at him, whispering lowly, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered, quickly getting up and rushing out of the lecture as I looked around nervously, wondering if anyone had saw Eli run out like someone had lit a match under his ass.

I rolled my eyes and growled, quickly standing to my feet and running after him.

When I got outside, the cool wind hit me in the face, causing my cheeks to turn red as I noticed Eli was pacing back and forth while mumbling to himself. My eyes went from enraged to calm as I approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder only to have him rip my hand out of the grip I had...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Eli relax, what's up with you tonight?" Clare asked cluelessly, completely oblivious to the problem at hand.

I couldn't hold this back anymore, I just, I couldn't take the fact that Clare would not even hesitate when I tugged at her jean buckle but, would turn away when all I tried to do was just hold her hand in public.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you Clare...but you really need to hear this, whether it'll make you cry or not," I said firmly as Clare asked impatiently, "What do you have to say?"

I sighed in defeat and I spoke loudly, making sure to get my point across, "Me and you Clare, we have sex, right? We have sex, all the time...every time I text you or you text me, we're there for each other. It's just, it makes me wonder why we can't just be together if we're basically in a relationship. It's like, you trust me enough to let me shove my cock inside you but you don't trust me enough to take care of you or take you out to a movie or even just spend the day together being lazy."

She smiled and laughed pathetically, "Eli, we agreed on just having sex, no strings attached but apparently you can't handle that."

I smirked and I screamed unintentionally at her, "I know you feel the same way Clare, I know you do!"

"Oh yeah? How?" Clare asked, crossing her arms, trying to prove that her heart doesn't race when we make eye contact or she is at a loss for words every time we see each other because of how lucky we know we both are.

"Okay Clare...get ready to have your fucking mind blown away!" I screamed at her as she rolled her eyes, a tear almost falling as I began, "First off, do you notice that for the past four years I've been staring at you like you're the only thing that's good in my life? Do you realize that I didn't need to sleep with you to feel complete with you? Don't you realize what's right in front of you Clare? What better person is there in the world than your best friend to have a relationship with? Whenever we walk away from each other and I'm turned around, I can feel your smile creeping up on your face behind me and I know you like me too Clare, hell, you might even love me!"

"No I don't Eli," she whispered harshly, making me almost believe her as she continued, "I knew sleeping with you was a mistake."

When she started to walk away, I took a deep breath and I screamed out to her, "You can't walk away from me forever Clare and you know that! You need me, but you won't take your head out of your fucking ass for one minute to just let fate do it's job!"

I watched as she swiftly turned back on her heels and she scoffed, getting in my face, "Fate? Elijah Goldsworthy...talking about fate! Do you know what I went through with K.C.? Do you know the last of it? I've had my heart stomped on and my mind fucked with Eli, I can't have that happen again...I can't."

"And it won't," I whispered gently, trying to get the people around us to stop staring because we've been bickering like old couples for the past two minutes.

Her lip trembled as I cupped her cheek, wiping the lone tear with the pad of my thumb and she asked, "How could you be so sure?"

"This isn't just any guy you're dealing with Edwards, you're dealing with Elijah fucking Goldsworthy," I mumbled against her lips, taking her into a gentle kiss as my tongue slid through her parted lips, grazing against her teeth.

I smirked, pulling away and I whispered, "Can we please...at least consider dating?"

"I'm just asking for time Eli," she glanced up at me with those big, intoxicating blue eyes and I nearly got lost for a second, feeling her cold, small hand rub my bicep soothingly.

"You have all the time in the world Edwards," I mumbled, pecking her on the lips and then she asked quickly,"But, we can still have sex right?"

My hands attacked her waist as I forced her closer to me, making her chest rub against mine and I smiled, feeling her heart beating as quickly as mine. My smirk curled up on her jawline as a low groan released from her lips when I placed butterfly kisses everywhere, except for her lips.

"Please," she begged and whispered, "I might not be ready for a relationship...just yet, but if it makes any sense, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you, mentally and physically."

"It makes total sense..." I said confusingly, even though it didn't make any fucking sense.

_**Girls, including Clare, never and will probably never make fucking sense to me.**_

"To answer your question," I kissed her temple and then said, "Of course, we'll do whatever makes you happy...because that's all that's important to me."

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY MORNING<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, how'd your date go with Clare?" Adam asked, a grin on his face, expecting to hear something good.<p>

I smirked, gripping the strap to my book bag tightly and I said, "Considering we walked out on the lecture...well, I did because I tried to hold her hand but then she went all Clare-zilla on me and moved her hand away."

"So therefore you went Eli-zilla on her?" Adam asked and I smirked, "Yeah...I guess you can put it that way."

"Eli, there's one thing that you'll never quite learn about Clare, that you have to work your way up to that hand. You can't just think that four years of friendship, tears, problems and obstacles is going to just magically bond together on it's own, you need to give her the privilege of time," Adam told me, putting a hand on my shoulder as I glanced up, seeing Clare walking our way.

"Uh oh, Clare-zilla at twelve o' clock, good luck," Adam said, laughing and making his way inside Degrassi.

Clare flashed me a small smile as she stood before me, hands in her pockets, looking down at the floor and an uncomfortable silence filled the air as I decided to break it by whispering, "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered back, glancing up at me and I noticed her eyes were blood shot looking and her cheeks puffy red.

"W-what happened? Is everything okay at home? Do you need a place-," she cut me off, smiling and said, "No Eli, I just decided to walk to school today and I was listening to a song that...reminded me of K.C., that's all."

I smirked and huffed, "Stupid playlist."

"Yeah, I don't entirely blame the playlist though, considering I was the one who put the song there," she told me as I glanced at the steps and asked, "Want to skip? I can make you feel better?"

When I went to snake my arm around her waist she jumped back and stuttered, "I-uh, I have a test first period so...I'll see you at lunch or something."

_**Oh the lies that Clare Edwards tries to peruse...*laughs mentally***_

My eyebrows tightened together as I watched Clare stumble up the steps and I shook my head, grabbing her by the arm as gently as I could and pulled her back outside before she could even process what I did.

"What are you doing-," I cut her off and pressed my lips against hers, her tears clashing with my pale face as my lips curled into a grin when I felt Clare respond to the kiss, a smile forming on her beautiful face.

I pulled back, keeping my hand beside her face and she gasped, "Eli! We can't do this around school!"

"Who says?" I asked, looking around, noticing everyone was already inside because the bell rang five minutes ago to signal everyone to go inside.

She smiled, shaking her head, her curls bouncing back and forth as I said, "You know, my offer to have fun still stands."

"I got my period," Clare mumbled bluntly and I mouthed an "O" while laughing, "Well...I guess it's better than not getting it at all, right?"

My lips curled into a grin as I glanced at the open paths to take before us and I held out my hand while saying, "Since we can't have physical intercourse today, why not take the day off and eat ice cream? Cheetos? Doritos? Watch Titanic?"

I knew Clare couldn't resist as she smiled and I breathed out in relief, feeling her hand interlocking with mine.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I'm thinking this story is too "not intense", I think I'm gunna' beef it up a little ;) Don't worry, no pregnancies...I promise you that. But, here's a **hint** to the next chapter: **RUMORS**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! WOW! Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter, it means so much to me. I really enjoy writing this story and it takes my mind off things, so if you will, enjoy the sixth chapter of "Rumor Has It"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**IN THIS CHAPTER-** Owen will be making a short appearance; his name is not mentioned so I just wanted you to know who it is...enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 6<span>**

_**Love is friendship set on fire.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Thank god you're done with that shit! This has been the longest, worst, non sex-filled week of my life," Eli hollered as he wrapped his arm tightly around me and I immediately slid out from beneath him, receiving the puppy dog eyes as I whispered, "I told you that you can't do that in school."

He smirked and said, "Schools over."

"But we're still inside the building Eli, geez, when we agreed to do this I didn't think I'd have to make rules with you," I said annoyingly as he scoffed, making his way in front of me, blocking the doors.

"Eli, you have two seconds to get out of my way or I will personally wait until you fall asleep, choke you to death and then chop your body up into tiny pieces while laughing at your pain," I grinned as he closed his eyes and he whispered, "I'm waiting Edwards...have your way with me."

I shoved him out of the way as Eli continued to laugh, and I eyed my surroundings.

"Want to go The Dot? I think me and you need to have a serious discussion about our boundaries," Eli said mockingly in my ear, his cool breath making a chill go down my back.

When I didn't respond, Eli whined and said, "Come on...you and me, burgers, food. It's Friday for Christ's sake, let's live it up!"

"I have homework," I mumbled while trying to get around him which only resulted in him grabbing me by the arm, tugging gently and I whined, "Eli, all that we've been doing this week is school work, The Dot, then going back to your house to do more homework and then giving up because you distract me. Oh and how could I forget the six blow jobs. Let's just say that this has not been my best week."

Eli sighed in defeat and I started walking away when he yelled loudly, making heads turn, "It's not like I forced my cock into your mouth!"

My heart skipped a beat as I gasped, walking up to him, grabbing his hand and forcefully dragging him away from the suspicious on lookers. Eli continued to laugh, asking where we were going as I smiled, knowing exactly where to bring him...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"An alley way, Clare? Really?" I asked as she nodded, putting her bag on the floor and crossed her arms, saying, "Go ahead Eli, you can say all you want about me and we can get all our anger out on each other without people staring."

Throughout the week, Clare and I had been getting into tiny fights that would...result in us getting intimate, well, halfway intimate considering she always couldn't participate which also made her angrier than she already was.

I smirked and said, "Well...for instance, I tried to put my arm around you when we were leaving school and you wouldn't let me touch you. Why?"

"Because I don't want you to. Next question," Clare said, her eyebrows wiggling suspiciously and her eyes glaring at me.

My lips turned into a smirk as I came up with my next proposal, "If we are what we think we are then why can't we spend one night talking about each other's needs and what we really like in bed."

_**I bit my bottom lip back, joking with her...but as usual, she took it seriously.**_

"Are you complaining that I don't do what you want me to do for you? Are you implying that I'm not good enough for you or I can't turn you on the way other slutty girls have when they walk down the hallways with their boobs popping out of their shirts? I've been slaving over your friggin' body for the past week and I don't think I can take-," I rolled my eyes frustratingly as I slammed her body against the alley way wall, smashing my lips against hers.

_**Of course she fought, the usual "Clare thing" to do.**_

I felt her fists banging on my chest roughly, thinking that that feeble attempt would make me stop. But, it didn't. It only made me rub against her harder as she finally stopped trying to push me off her and responded to the kiss as I hoisted her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around my waist.

Her tongue slid through my parted lips, grazing against my teeth as I pulled her in closer, my hands massaging her thighs soothingly, letting her tongue roam my mouth freely. She moaned in her throat, making me smirk and my jeans started to tighten as I pulled away. Her hair was becoming tossed to one side and I smirked, placing her back down.

Clare gulped, wiping the side of her lip with the back of her hand as she whispered calmly, "I'm sorry."

I turned my head toward her, holding my hand up to my ear as I asking sarcastically, "What was that Clare Diane Edwards? Was that an apology I heard?"

"If you keep that up you might not ever hear it again," she said, bending down to grab her bag as I watched her, licking my bottom lip. I continued to glare at her from behind, my throat becoming dry.

"So...to The Dot to discuss our needs?" Clare asked sarcastically as I whispered, stuttering "S-sure."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I like it when you only look me in the eyes during sex," I said, taking a bite out of my burger as Eli nodded and said, "I'll take a note of that."

My eyes roamed the Dot, waiting for Eli to continue as he sighed and since I felt like this needed to be said, I interrupted him almost starting his statement as I said, "I don't like when you touch my boobs."

He smirked and said, "That's what they're there for, next complaint."

"Well, this isn't a compliant, it's more of...a tip. You really need to cut your nails boy," I said as he glanced down at his nails and mumbled cluelessly, "Why?"

I laughed and said, "Whenever you touch me I feel like I'm being clawed by a cat. Don't you think that's a problem?" He scoffed, tossing his hair to one side, taking another bite of his burger and then said with a full mouth, "No, I think it's a turn on."

"Anything turns you on Eli," I noted and then pointed out, "Even food."

I watched Eli eat as he paused between shoving food down his throat by taking a big gulp of the soda in front of him and then placed it down, breathing out pleasurably. He smirked and then asked sarcastically, "Don't tell me that a big, fat juicy hamburger covered in cheese and ketchup doesn't turn you on?"

"It doesn't," I said, biting my lip and smiling.

He smirked and said, "Alright Edwards...I'm full, so can you hurry up? I'd like to have some you and me time before Cece and Bullfrog get home."

"Okay just give me a minute," my eyes glanced at the door when I heard the bell ring, signaling someone was walking in. I smiled, watching a tall boy with shaggy hair walk beside our table, giving me a wink and then moving on.

I sighed in bliss, my cheeks turning pink as Eli held out his hands and asked, "Hello? Earth to Clare Edwards?"

When I didn't answer him, I turned my head and watched as the teenage boy with dark brown hair and these intoxicating brown eyes glared at me from afar. I weakly smiled and turned around as Eli asked loudly, making sure everyone heard, "So, when are we going to go back to my house to fuck?"

My eyes bulged and I whispered, in a hushed tone, "Are you kidding me Eli? What's your problem?"

The people that were surrounding us in The Dot continue to whisper among themselves, some pointing at us and I said, "See what you did Eli, you're causing a scene for no reason."

"I was just asking a simple question," he said, his eyebrows tightening while taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I sighed in frustration when Clare got up, grabbing her bag and walking out the door. I saw the brown eyed boy still staring at her, shaking his head pleasurably and I placed my money on the table for the both of us and said, "Thanks man."

"No problem dude, anytime," he responded sarcastically.

Even though I had learned from my parents that I should just take a deep breath and move on when I was angry...I just couldn't, I couldn't because this involved Clare. I rolled my eyes and turned around, "Listen to this fuck face, while you're sitting at home and jacking off while thinking about laying hands on that, I'll be touching that, okay? I'll have my hands all over that body while you're still in your house, sitting in your little rolling chair and jacking off with your parents in the room next to you. So, do me a favor and next time, keep your eyes to yourself."

_**I didn't even know this dude and he looked like he was still processing my words...stupid ass.**_

"You take care now," I said while waving my hand and then once I got outside of the Dot, I banged into someone, causing them to squeak in response and I looked down, "Oh Clare, you scared the shit out of me."

I gazed down at her as she looked up at me, biting back her bottom lip and she whispered, "I heard you."

"O-Oh, listen Clare, I'm sorry I just saw him staring at you when you stormed out on me and I couldn't not say anything to him. I know you probably don't want to hang out with me because of my jealous outbreak but I-," she cut me off, backing me up against the Dot door and attacked my lips.

I slid my tongue through her parted lips, exploring every inch of the warmth. Since it was feeling like below zero outside, the heat that she was producing felt amazing. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

Her chest clashed with mine as she pulled away, her cheeks stained with a blush as I smirked, "Guess you're coming over."

My eyes flinched, feeling a flash go off but since Clare didn't notice it, I just smiled at her, cupping her butt and she grunted against my trembling lips, "Guess I am."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p>This story is just...getting...started! :D I'm so excited right now, you have no idea!<p>

Oh! By the way, I'll have a lemon scene in the next chapter ;)

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

**8 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on updates, I'm trying my best! Expect updates throughout the week! Let's keep the reviewing going, hopefully more than the last chapter? Okay? No? Great! So, as you know this story is just getting started...please enjoy the seventh chapter of "Rumor has It"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 7<span>**

_**Progress always involves risks. You can't steal second base and keep your foot on first.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"E-Eli, come on..." Clare whined loudly, my body remaining still as I watched her squirm beneath me and I shook my head, "Nope, not until you admit that you love the taste of my sperm."

"I-I don't Eli," she stuttered as I remained motionless, and I smirked, feeling her arch her back, trying to get off but failing miserably.

My lips teasingly pressed up against her neck, sucking on her skin and twisting it roughly as I ordered against her ear, "Admit it Clare...admit it if you want me...all of me, right now." She moaned at my response, her voice sending pleasurable chills up and down my spine.

"Stop being so stubborn Clare, you can have me if you admit it," I whispered seductively as she whimpered, licking her lips and arching her back beneath me, trying to get me to just move and forget about this whole fight that we had over if she loves my sperm or not.

_**I know she does...she knows she does...we all know she does.**_

"E-Eli," her fingers roughly tugged on my jet black hair, making me hiss through my gritted teeth as I said, "Geez Clare, I'm not even having sex with you and you're already ripping my hair out of my head. You know, male patterned baldness plus you ripping out every single strand of my hair that I have isn't going to help me keep my luscious black mane intact."

She smiled and said, "If you don't start moving...I'm never going to have sex with you ever again."

"Is that a threat?" I asked flirtatiously, cocking my head to the side and slowly starting to move my hips. She moaned, a whimper forming in her throat as I pressed soft butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Hm," Clare bit down on her lip, breaking the skin and I smiled, smashing our lips together as my hands roamed up the sides of her breasts. I gripped her right breast in my head, as she pulled away from the kiss with a low, painful screech.

"F-fuck, your nails Eli!" she hissed loudly and I smirked, "Sorry...forgot to cut them."

"Y-yeah, you better get on that," Clare hissed lowly while clawing at my back, her nails digging into my skin and I stopped moving once again, making her lip tremble pleadingly as I ordered "Admit it and I'll do my best on you...right here...right now."

"But your s-sperm tastes horrible Eli," she squeaked as I pounded into her with one thrust, hitting her g-spot, keeping it in place, remaining motionless.

Her hands roamed up my sweaty chest, her fingers slowly grazing down my chest, knowing that the way her cold fingertips moved over my body always turned me on...always made me want to move.

"C-Clare, stop it," I said while gently slapping her hand away, fully determined to win this_ 'fight'_.

She giggled slightly as I shook my head, grabbing her wrists. They were about to touch me when I slammed them down beside both sides of her face. I smirked, feeling her struggle and I said lowly, "Admit it."

I kissed her temple, then her eyelids, making my way down to her navel, plunging my tongue in and out of it, making her shiver beneath me. I smirked, my lips forming into a grin as I began to slowly thrust inside of her.

"H-harder," she begged and I laughed, "Will do...when you admit it."

She growled, and after putting up the biggest sex fight we've ever come across in our 'relationship', she screeched loudly, probably waking up my parents, "I admit it Eli! Your sperm tastes amazing and I would fucking brush my teeth with it every day for the rest of my life, that's how much I love it!"

With the truth finally being said, I slammed into her and she chanted out my name as if it were a song.

"S-so close, s-so close," she whimpered into my ear, her warm breath touching my skin, making my cock burst out in my pleasure. For the first time, I had finished before Clare and I helped her ride out her orgasm, my legs shaking slightly in the process.

"Uh-oh! Oh god Eli! Right there!" Clare screamed as I covered her mouth, hoping that my parents wouldn't wake up from Clare's sudden shrieks as her walls clenched and unclenched around my cock, signaling that she came to an end.

Her warm breath invaded my hand and I laughed lowly, pulling back my hand from her mouth as I brushed back her bangs out of her eyes, wanting to see them.

I slowly made me way fully on top of her, invading her space as our chests collided when she said through hitched breaths, "W-we have to try that again...that felt amazing."

"Sex with me? Oh yeah, I know," I said smugly while pulling out of her, tossing the condom into my garbage can and then lying down next to her as she curled up to my side with a huge grin on her face.

She wrapped herself in the blankets, interlocking our legs as I pecked her lips, closing my eyes gently and she said, "Next time we have sex, hold your breath...it felt so fucking great."

"Clare Edwards cursing in the aftermath of sex and giving advice for a 'next time'? Gasp!" I said slowly, still making her giggle.

I smirked, silence finally coming over the both of us as I slowly closed my heavy eyelids, wanting so desperately to wait until Clare fell asleep so that I could stare at her beauty and not get yelled at by her...but, fighting my body was useless. The darkness overcame me...

* * *

><p><strong>4AM-CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"No," I groaned lowly while tiredly starting to unwrap my legs from Eli as quietly as I could, trying my best not to wake him.

My eyes clenched together as I got out of Eli's bed, searching for a shirt but could only find his and the boxers that were basically ripped off his body not too long ago. I smiled, throwing his clothes on and walking down the steps to the bathroom.

After finishing up, I took a gulp of my dry throat and realized I was a little thirsty.

As I walked into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed some Orange Juice. I poured some in a glass and then placed it back in its rightful position.

"Eli's clothes fit you really well," I heard a familiar voice say, making my heart beat race as I nervously searched for the light on the kitchen wall. I quickly switched it on, seeing Bullfrog sitting at the table, holding half a glass of milk with a smirk on his face.

"Y-you scared me," I said smiling in relief and he laughed, "Sorry Clarabelle, I was up...you were only halfway awake...perfect opportunity to scare the shit out of someone."

_**Now that I was fully awake, I couldn't possibly go back upstairs, crawl into Eli's bed and fall right back asleep...**_

"Can I take a seat?" I asked, gesturing to the open seat next to Bullfrog and he smiled, "The more the merrier!"

After a couple of minutes of chatting about how school was going and how Bullfrog's radio station was doing, he was kind of starting to grow on me, considering I really don't have a father figure in my life anymore. Bullfrog is just this very kind, open 'fatherly' figure.

"You know, ever since you've been sleeping here, Eli's always so...happy," he said and then continued, "You guys have been friends for what? Four years? I mean, a friendship like that is rare Clarabelle...don't let it go to waste."

"Trust me," I breathed out slowly, "I know.'"

"I know...what you've both been doing Clare," he told me and my heart must have been close to ripping through my skin at the rate it was beating. My throat was growing unexpectedly dry as Bullfrog smiled and said, "You two...you steal one more of my friggin' records to play and put it back in the wrong place, I'll slit that kids throat."

I sighed in relief, smiling and saying, "Sorry...you know how Eli loves his music."

_**During the week nights, Eli and I would play Bullfrog's records that he had, blast it to the maximum of its volume just so we could have sex without Cece or Bullfrog knowing or hearing of our whereabouts...**_

"Yeah, he is a clever bastard," Bullfrog said while standing up and pouring his glass of milk into to the sink.

As I was about to go upstairs, Bullfrog called out my name, making me turn around when he said, "Eli's been doing a lot better Clare...with the whole Imogen break up and hoarding...just, please stay around more often. He used to be like a ticking time bomb, you remember those times, so for his sake, just keep doing what you've been doing."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry Bullfrog, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Come on," I whined while tugging at Clare's arm as she groaned, "Stop it."

I sighed and said, "Come on you lazy lump, get up! It's already two o' clock; I'm hungry and want to go see the Lion King! You are not going to be spending this Saturday in my bed, well...unless I'm in it and we're naked, but since that isn't the case..."

Clare got up, wrapping the sheets around herself lazily while groaning and moaning in the process. She pounded her feet on the floor with each step she took to the bathroom as I threw her a pair of clothes to the back of her head.

"Get dressed!" I screeched and she responded, "No, I'm going to go naked."

"As much as I'd love to see that picture..." I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, slamming my bathroom door, which I usually lock throughout the night to piss her off because she always has to pee, but I know making her walk down the steps to the other bathroom will get her angry...so I do it.

"How do I look?" Clare asked, after an hour of taking a shower, changing the clothes that I picked out for her at least ten times and now I can finally eye the most gorgeous human being ever.

_**Even though, the sweat pants and short sleeve shirt I picked out was pleasurable enough for the eyes to see…**_

"Beautiful," I whispered while licking my lips, wanting to attack her.

She grinned, grabbed her bag and asked, "To the Lion King?"

I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her, watching her slip out of my grip as I apologized awkwardly, "O-oh right...public...I forgot."

"It's okay," she mumbled and then continued, "I'll always be here to remind you."

**GREAT.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Tears gushed out of my eyes as the scene where Musafa dies played, even though I had seen this film more than I could count, this scene got me every time, no matter what.

"Oh geez Clare, are you seriously crying?" Eli asked, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his chest as I whispered, "It's just...so sad."

Eli smirked, pecking me on the temple as the torturous, heart breaking scene had finally ended...

* * *

><p>When the movie ended, I quickly pulled out of Eli's grip he had around my waist and I said, "I have to use the bathroom...give me like-," Eli interrupted me and said jokingly, "Six hours? Will that be enough for you?"<p>

"Probably eight...estimating ten," I smiled as I walked away from Eli, going into the bathroom and noticing a couple of girls from school were here that I recognize in the hallways.

_**Fuck.**_

_**They can't...they can't see me with Eli...then they'll start suspecting things and then...no, they just can't.**_

As I was washing my hands, I noticed one of the girls from Degrassi walk away from the sink, looking at me as if I was a disease and then she gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen in my life.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked the old lady who was standing next to me, smiling with no teeth as she said, "No darling...you're lookin' quite snazzy for the dark haired young fella' waiting outside for you."

I smiled as she said, "I couldn't help but realize how much you two make a cute couple...my husband would never hold me when I cry during the Lion King. In fact, when that part was on he was on line getting a refill on his popcorn for himself."

We both laughed, enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah...well, we're just friends so," I noted to the old lady as her face saddened slightly and said, "Well...that's too bad because I could swear-," I interrupted her, already knowing what she was going to say as we said at the same time, "the look in his eyes that he gives you is very rare."

She smiled, touched my arm and said, "Don't waste your time looking for something better than that, honey...because, that right there, what you have?...that's something you should hang on to forever. Sorry to tell you this, if it upsets you, but it aint' gonna' get any better than that."

_**I sighed aggravatingly, looking at my reflection and just when I was about to protest against her, I glanced around myself, only to realize that old lady had vanished before my eyes.**_

As I walked out of the bathroom, glaring down at my feet, I glanced up when I heard my name, seeing Eli, standing with a huge, pink teddy bear in his hands while yelping, "Hey Clare! I won this for you in the matching thingy that usually rips people off!"

"Isn't this cool?" He asked, handing it to me and I smiled, "Yeah Eli...it's really cool."

When we started walking side by side, I glared down at his empty hand, not being able to fathom the advice from the strange old lady in the women's bathroom back at the movie theater.

Maybe she was right...maybe what Eli and I have is rare...so rare that I should stop thinking about my past, put it behind me forever, bury it one hundred feet in the dirt and never even think about it again.

_**Maybe I should just...take a risk for once.**_

Fuck it, I'll just tell him!

"Hey Eli," I said as he glanced down at me, the_ 'look'_ in his eyes shining brighter than ever before as he stopped walking, becoming slightly concerned as I searched for the right words to say.

"Yes?" He asked, gripping the bear tighter in his arms.

I smiled, looking up at him, my eyes glancing down to his empty hand once again as I shook my head slowly, stroking the bears head and then saying, "W-we uh, we're going to have to pick out a name for him."

_**Chickening out of what I should do...another thing that I love to do, right next to running away from my feelings.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Let's just say the "dirty looks" from the girls in the bathroom was just the beginning…**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved every single one of them! I'm not going to delay this chapter any further, so Please Enjoy the Eighth Chapter Of "Rumor Has It"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 8**

_**Guys are like stars. There are millions of them, but only one can make your dreams come true.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I don't get it man, I give her everything she wants to make her happy. I take her out to see a movie, I pay for her food, I sleep with her almost every night and, I even went out of my way to make some con artist win me that huge ass pink teddy bear that takes up like ninety nine percent of our bed," I complained to Adam as he grinned and I asked cluelessly, "What?"

"Nothing...you just said, our bed," Adam smiled, biting back his bottom lip as my eyebrows tightened together and I asked, "Really? Did I?"

"Oh god dude, you're whipped and she isn't even your girlfriend," He told me, taking a seat beside me in English as I growled frustratingly, already knowing that no matter what I do to convince Clare to trust me, she won't.

_**As I took my seat, I couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on me...which, I smilingly ignored.**_

"Do you think I'm a trustworthy guy?" I asked Adam seriously, turning around to face him and he scoffed while asking, "Are we seriously talking about this Eli?"

My bottom lip rolled down as I blinked my eyes innocently at him as he sighed, "Alright, Alright...dude, let me just say a possibility as to why Clare might not trust you. Maybe, Clare reflects on what you did with Imogen in her relationship or whatever you guys do with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

_**This whole situation between Clare and I has been bothering me for quite awhile, so having to let off my steam to Adam made me relax somewhat but tense up in another. It isn't fair that I do everything for this girl and I don't even get a guaranteed relationship in return.**_

He smiled, "Dude, you brought her over to your house and made out with her, claimed you were dating just to have some female company only because Clare was doing that club thing or whatever. Bottom line, the second you got sick of Imogen, she just kind of floated into nothing but a memory for you and you broke up with her."

"Clare knows I wouldn't do that to her, and besides, Imogen wasn't Clare, she was Imogen...nuff' said," I smirked as Adam rolled his eyes and pointed out, "Ya' see what you do there? You say Clare 'knows this' and 'knows that' but maybe confronting her again about it would help."

"How many times do I have to hint at her that I want to spend the rest our lives together before she gets it?" I asked him, as he sighed and said, "Girls are complicated, so be the complication to the girls."

"What are you saying?" My brain was fired up by this point of the conversation as Adam smiled, "Dude, just tell her that you feel that you guys are both ready to take the next step."

"Next step, dude...we're fucking every night, how many steps are there after that?" I asked as I watched Clare come inside the classroom, flashing me a smile and taking a seat in front of me.

I sighed when I heard Adam whisper, "Well, considering you skipped the steps before, maybe you should backtrack, you dick."

"Hey Eli," Clare spun around in her chair and whispered as Ms. Dawes entered the classroom, "I forgot my wallet at your house in your pant's pocket, so can you lend me money for lunch last period? I know that you're leaving during your lunch period, so I was just asking, I'll pay you back."

Everyone around us gasped, pointing fingers as I pulled out my wallet and handed Clare ten dollars.

_**Okay, is it me or is everyone acting fucking weird today?**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"D-did uh, did you happen to look on your Face Range profile this weekend?" Alli asked, hesitantly looking between me and her phone as I shook my head, "I-I uh, let's just say I had a busy weekend."

"I think you should see this," she told me, while handing me her phone as I bit into my sandwich, nearly chocking to death when I saw what was on the screen.

It was a picture of Eli and I, leaning against each other near the Dot. Eli had a huge smirk on his face, and my heart nearly dropped into my stomach when I saw the caption underneath it, _"Anyone lookin' for a good blowjob? Donate ten dollars to the Clare Edwards foundation and you can get your second blowy free!"_

My eyes bulged and I growled, "Excuse me while I go find Eli, rip his balls off and shove it down his fucking throat."

I handed Alli back her phone, completely ignoring her pleas for me to stay as I glanced around me, feeling all eyes on me and I didn't know whether to cry or just keep on my angered pace.

_Angered pace it is..._

Eli was currently in Drama for last period today. Our schedules got slightly changed because he just had to take this class last, so I gently knocked on the door, disrupting the class as I spoke , "The principle needs to see Eli right away."

Eli's eyebrows scrunched together as I crossed my arms and ordered, "Go Eli, take your stuff with you too because class is almost over anyway. Thank you for the notice, we didn't hear the loudspeaker."

"Anytime," I mumbled as Eli grabbed his bag, coming towards me with a big smirk on his face as we excited the Drama room, only to have me shove him up against a row of lockers, gripping him by the collar to his shirt.

"You pulled me out of class to have rough sex with me? Kinky," Eli said, leaning down to kiss me as I slammed him against the lockers, his back hitting it roughly as I growled, "How could you have a smile on your face when you know what you did to me?"

"What are you talking about Clare?" He asked cluelessly and I scoffed, "What? Don't tell me you didn't see the big ass picture and lovely caption about me giving blowjobs to any guy who hands me ten fucking dollars?"

His eyes bulged and asked, "Where did you hear that? Oh...wait a minute, so that would explain why when I handed you ten dollars in English everyone was all like 'ooh he gave her ten dollars'."

Eli was still smiling as I retorted, "You've got to be fucking kidding me Eli, people are starting rumors that aren't true about your-," I cut myself off and he asked, "About my what, Clare?"

"About your friend," I mumbled and he smirked, "You know what, I'm sick of this shit! Specifically, your shit! I didn't put that picture or whatever on the internet and I've had enough of this friend shit! I'm not your friend Clare!"

"Then what are you?" I whispered and his eyes darkened, looking between me and the hallway that was now starting to fill up as he sighed, his voice lowering, "I don't know Clare, you've had plenty of chances to decide...but, let's just say I'm gunna' need my ten dollars back."

I gulped, my throat tightening as I whispered, "I knew you were going to do this to me...you're just like K.C."

"I wasn't even your boyfriend Clare! Hate to break it to you, but you never wanted to be my girlfriend. I asked you and you said you needed time...but honestly Clare, by the time you decide that I'm right for you, I'm gunna' be lying in a casket," he whispered and soon disappeared as people watched me, staring at me as curious whispers filled the air...

* * *

><p>"It's not like he broke up with you Clare," Alli said and I shook my head, staring at my shoes on the ground as it started to rain. My throat was tightening uncomfortably as my throbbing headache continued.<p>

"B-but we've been best friends forever," I whispered as she smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Clare, if you think that sex wasn't going to make your friendship with Eli complicated then you should've thought twice."

"I love him Alli," I said while shaking my head, "But I can't now, it's too late to tell him...all he probably thinks I am is a no good user and this snobby bitch who only wants him for sex..."

Alli's smile was bright as the rain started coming down when she said, "Trust me Clare, he's waiting for you to burst through that front door right now, at this very moment. He was just, overwhelmed and probably wanted you as a girlfriend for a really long time...even before the sex."

"You think so?" I asked and she nodded, "Oh yeah, he had it in for himself big time."

"Thanks Alli," I whispered and I continued, "I feel like such a jackass for accusing him for putting that picture on."

Alli stood up, making me mirror her motion by grabbing my hand as she said, "For once, don't waste your time telling me about Eli and tell Eli what you think about him yourself...And, as for the person who started this rumor, I will get to the bottom of that, don't you worry."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"I'm coming, I'm com-," the second I opened the door, my heart fell into my stomach when I saw a nervous Clare standing before me with mascara stained on her tinted red cheeks.

"Hey," she whispered lowly, glancing up at me, and as much as I didn't want to look her in the eyes...I did.

"Hi," I said lowly, my tone full of aggravation because of the way Clare had accused me of posting that picture and starting that rumor about her when she knows I care so much about her.

_**But, I do know that I owe her an apology for the way I acted towards her...but in my defense, she deserved some of it.**_

"C-Can I uh, can I talk to you?" She stuttered nervously, tears beginning to stream down her face, mixing with the pouring rain drops falling onto her body as I shook my head slightly, making her chest hitch up.

"Please, I need to talk to you," Clare shouted, making Bullfrog ask who was at the door and coming up behind me, "Clarabelle! Eli, get the hell outta' the way, it's raining and she's gunna' get a cold!"

My father took it upon himself to push me out of the way and take her in by the forearm, as Cece immediately offered hospitality by quickly grabbing my blankets from my bed and wrapping them around her.

Clare took a seat at the kitchen table, as Cece handed her hot chocolate and after I knew Clare was comfortable, I asked Cece politely, "Can you please give Clare and I time alone?"

"Alright sweetheart, don't get any stains on my table if ya' know what I'm sayin'," Neither Clare or I cracked a smile, as I took a seat as far away from her across the table as possible.

"Talk," I ordered, while crossing my arms over my chest.

I watched her every movement, from her shaky fingertips to her heaving chest and quivering lips. My throat tightened as I waited impatiently for her to speak as she took in a deep breath and whispered, "I want to start off by apologizing for accusing you of putting that stuff on the internet."

"And I apologize for taking what you said to me out on you, it was childish and wrong," I noted as she sighed, "I-Eli, I've been a real jerk to you lately, even though we sleep together all the time-."

I cut her off by nodding and saying, "Which is going to stop starting right now."

Her eyes saddened, but she relentlessly nodded as she whispered, "I uh, I forgot...I'm sorry, I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"Good," I said and asked, "If that's all you have to say, then you know where the door is."

She looked up at me, threw the blankets that we usually cuddle in with to the floor and slammed ten dollars down on table while saying, "Here, you jackass!"

I smirked, taking the ten dollars and slipping it into my pocket as I glared into her eyes while saying sarcastically, "Do I get to keep the change too?"

Clare and I had locked eyes for what seemed like forever, both our pupils dilated with anger as my Adams apple bobbed, watching her move towards my lips. But when she was inches away, I took a short sharp breath in, causing her to look up into my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Sorry," I breathed out onto his face lowly, as I was taken by surprise when he wrapped his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to him as our lips collided, his tongue immediately slipping through my parted lips.

Moments later, we were already upstairs, our limbs bare and tangled.

"You know," Eli breathed out, kissing my neck while twisting the skin on my earlobe as he thrusted into me roughly, "I thought about not actually doing this with you ever again...and it kinda' scared me."

"Really?" I squeaked, moaning halfway through the word when I felt him hit the spot inside me that drives me crazy.

My heart raced as Eli slowed down, finally letting me catch up with him and when he broke the silence between us, it was a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I whispered, tracing my fingers down his chest as he continued to thrust inside of me with force, not caring that I was hissing in pain ever so often. I'm guessing that this was my payback.

"C-Can you slow down?" I asked him nicely, as he growled, finally going at a slow pace as his hands didn't even try to touch me, not even like he used to roam his hands up my sides to tease me.

"Can't you at least pretend like you're enjoying this?" I whispered seriously, as he smirked, leaning down and stealing a kiss from my lips, sucking all the breath I had in me as my heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

"Did that convince you?" He whispered sternly, his lips curling into a grin over my hipbones as he continued to push into me, except this time, I think that our 'little' talk was enough to make him realize that he was hurting me.

Eli remained silent, his cold hands touching and rubbing down my body, making me shiver in pleasure. My muscles tightened, feeling myself coming to an end as my legs began to shake, and Eli did what he always did when we were both close...I felt his hand grip onto my right breast and I shook my head, looking up at him while tilting my head, "You'll never learn, will you Eli?"

"Guess I won't," He screeched, reaching his climax as my back hit the bed, as I stared up into his green eyes.

Our sweaty bodies touched, not even an inch between us as I felt him wiggle inside of me, trying to pull out as I wrapped my legs around his legs, preventing him from doing so. I knew that if he got a chance to break free, then he would break free forever.

I placed my right hand over his heart, feeling it race beneath my hand as a lone tear streamed down my face, immediately drawing his attention.

"W-will uh, will you...can you...please be my boyfriend?" I asked pathetically as he smirked, taking the hand that was lying limply above my head, interlocking it with his.

Goosebumps grew up my spine as I heard him whisper, "I'd be delighted."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Will Eli and Clare's relationship start off well? Will the "rumors" ever be settled? Who do you think started to rumors? Find out next week! :-) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support on this story, I will be ending this sooner than I thought! Probably two or three more chapters left! Might be a happy ending, might not be. Alrightie, love you guys! Please Enjoy the Ninth Chapter of "RUMOR HAS IT"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 9<span>**

_**Love is not about "It's your fault" but "I'm sorry". Not "Where are you" but "I'm right here". Not "How could you?" but "I understand". Not "I wish you were" but "I'm thankful you are."**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

As Clare and I walked to Degrassi together, she kept glancing down at my hand every chance she could get as I shook my head, knowing that deep down Clare wanted to hold my hand in public, but wouldn't admit it.

"What?" She asked as me as we approached the steps and I said, "Nothing."

Clare tapped my shoulder annoyingly, making me turn around and face her before we could enter the building, "What's your problem now Clare? Is it my cologne, or the way my lips are shaped or the way the air smells? What's wrong today?"

"Eli you're being an asshole, that's what's wrong!" Clare hissed, as I scoffed, "I'm not being an asshole, you're being unreasonable!"

"You don't have to yell," she whispered, crossing her arms and glancing up at me, giving me an attitude as I shook my head, "Seriously, what's your problem today? Is it because we're together or...?"

"No, it's not that Eli," Clare admitted and then I asked with a slight tone of annoyance, "Then what is it Clare? What's wrong? Aren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to tell each other everything or something?"

"You mean communicate?" She asked sarcastically as I placed my hand over my forehead, "It's too early for this shit Clare, just tell me what your problem is and then I'll try best to solve it, okay?"

"Everyone is going to think that I...that I give...Eli you know about the rumors and I don't want to repeat it out loud," she whispered, as I asked, "So what about the rumors? Fuck all the people who believe them, the only people who need to know the truth are you and me, that's all that matters."

"You and me aren't the only people who make up this school Eli," she said, as I handed Clare her bag off from my shoulders because it was just too fucking heavy. I sighed, "Clare, what am I supposed to tell you? We don't know who started the rumors, therefore we don't know how to stop them so all we can do right now is just stick it out."

"You keep saying we, when in all reality, it's just me," she said while glancing around and I laughed, "Isn't the whole "us dating" thing means that we're one now or some shit?"

"Yes, but still-," I sighed aggravatingly, "But still nothing Clare! We're together, and that's that! Just...come here!"

Even though I listened to her plead for me to let go of her hand, I gripped it tightly as I led her up the Degrassi steps. One could say that I was possibly forcing her into the building, but in my opinion, I was just simply escorting my girlfriend to her first classroom with a hint of aggression in my action.

_**Tis' all.**_

"Eli, let go, let go of my hand!" Clare shouted as I smiled at the security guard, before taking my bag. Clare took hers as she then relaxed, but I could see the pout on her face through the eyes in the back of my head.

For some reason, I think that the tension in Clare's hand had released when I felt her finally catch up with me and she curled into my side. I smiled, sighing in relief as she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, gripping her hand.

She smiled and said, "For fighting with me."

As I walked Clare to her first class, I pecked her on the cheek and asked, "See, was that so bad? Did it kill you inside to hold hands with your boyfriend, whom you make endless love to every night with?"

"Actually, it was pretty bad considering every pair of eyes in that hallway was glaring at me like I was a dirty slut," she whispered, a tear forming in her eyes as I laughed, taking my thumb and wiping away the tear, "Well...if you're a dirty slut, then I guess you're my dirty slut."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Is it me or is everyone in this classroom staring at me?" I whispered to Adam as he glanced around, then looked back at me, "It seems as if all the _**guys**_ in this classroom are staring at you."

I sighed, placing my head down on my desk and mumbled, "Did they stop?"

Adam scoffed, "Depends…by stop, did you mean keep staring? Approximately one hundred percent of eyeballs glaring at you like there's no food left on the Earth and you have one piece of chocolate, are still staring."

"That bad?" I whispered as Adam asked, "Who started these rumors anyway?"

I sighed, mentally cursing Ms O for letting us go off into groups for the last fifteen minutes for free time. Which meant that everyone in this classroom could do whatever the hell they wanted to for fifteen minutes.

"I don't know who started the rumors Adam, if I did I'd find them and kill them with my own two hands," I told Adam as he smiled, "That sounds a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Harsh? Spreading rumors and posting pictures online telling the whole school and possibly everyone in this neighborhood that I give blow jobs for ten dollars is harsh, don't you think?" I grinned sarcastically at Adam as he said, "Well, let's change the subject, shall we?"

"What? What is possibly more important to talk about besides the fact that everyone looks at me like I'm a whore?" My head slowly rose as I nervously glanced around the room, only to turn to Adam and lock eyes with him because he was the only one who didn't have ten dollars gripped tightly in their hands and waiting anxiously for the bell to ring so they can corner me when I walk out of here.

"Eli," Adam continued, "Tell me about Eli, how are you two doing?"

I smiled, "We're great...well, you know, we do have the usual fights every five minutes, but I think that fighting keeps us both sane. Without it, we'd probably be a normal couple, I mean, who would want that?"

"You two are a couple?" Adam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as I said, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that, I'm sorry. Just please, wait to be excited when Eli tells you."

He nodded, biting back his bottom lip, a grin on his face, "I hope Eli tells me soon because I really can't take the excitement that I'm fighting back from exploding out of my body."

The bell rang, and my eyes bulged, "Relax Clare, you're so paranoid about this whole rumor thing, that you're not even probably thinking straight. Do yourself a favor and try to forget about it."

"Thanks for the advice Adam," I whispered as Adam was heading towards the door with the whole class as he asked, "Are you coming?"

My master plan was to wait until everyone leaves so then no one can bombard me with questions, or ten dollar bills. I shook my head at Adam and smiled, "I-uh, Eli told me to wait here for him, so I'm going to wait until he comes and gets me."

**Lie.**

Adam left without a word, a grin probably still on his face knowing that his two best friends who were in love with each other since freshman year are finally together and...**happy.**

Yeah, right.

When it looked like the coast was clear, I slowly stood up and grabbed my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder while glancing around nervously. As I exited the classroom, I jumped, seeing KC, standing beside me with his foot against the wall.

"Can we talk?" KC asked and I scoffed, "No KC, I don't have time for you right now."

As I started to make my way through to my next class, KC ran in front of me and I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing KC? I have a class to go to and other people to be cornered about now."

"Like who? The fifty guys that you've been blowing and Eli, being your favorite fucking customer! What are you turning into? More likely, who are you turning into?" KC asked, his eyes cold and dark.

I gulped, glancing up at him, "The rumors and pictures aren't true, and if you were even close to a decent person then you'd understand that after dating me, those rumors are nothing but rumors."

"You've changed so much Clare, _**he's**_ changed you so much," KC whispered as I smiled, "If Eli did in fact change me, he changed me for the better and turned me into the person that I've always wanted to be. It took me a long time, a very long time to get over you KC and the fact that I am over you, just do me a favor and stop showing up in my life."

When I tried to get around him, he stepped in front of me and stood his ground, "KC, get out of my way."

"If you're not going to take me back, then at least take this," he whispered, holding out ten dollars and a smirk on his face as I scoffed, "Take that, from you? Yeah sorry, if you're not Eli then you don't really qualify."

My cheeks turned red as KC shouted, everyone in the hallway turning their heads, "Come on Clare, just one more! Please, you did such a good job the last two times, just one more!"

"What are you doing?" I hissed, crossing my arms as KC scoffed, "Giving you what you deserve."

My heart raced as I saw Eli make his way through the forming crowd, but before he could even get to me, the damage had already been done. All the guys surrounded me, trying to give me money as Eli shoved his way through the people and by the time he got to me he shouted, "Alright! Alright! That's enough, everyone back the fuck up!"

The crowd spread out slightly, but I still felt trapped, alone in the huddle, even with Eli's arms around me.

"Come on Clare, push," Eli hissed in my ear as I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd, but I sighed in relief hearing Principle Simpson scream, "Everybody clear out! Clare, Eli, you two come with me!"

As much trouble as we could be in, I was never happier to hear the Principle call me into his office...

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

_Yes, I know, very crappy ending. But, the next chapter_ **might** _be when the rumor-starter is revealed? Yes? No? I think so... ;)_

**_You guys are gunna' be like O_o_**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Alrightie, it looks like our long journey has come to an **ALMOST** end! I want to thank you for all the support on this story, the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! They really mean/meant a lot to me. Please Enjoy the** Tenth/Second to Last Final Chapter** of "RUMOR HAS IT"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 10<span>**

_**Be mindful what you toss away, be careful what you push away, and think hard before walking away.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Thank god he let us off the hook," I sighed out in relief as Eli smirked, "Why wouldn't he? We didn't do anything wrong, but whoever started those rumors needs to be put in that office."

"Eli," I grabbed his hand, "I really need you to just, be on my side through this. I know that we just started dating, and lucky for us, we have drama ahead. So, please just promise me that you won't leave me?"

He smirked, gripping my hand tightly in response and pulling me into a hug, "I love you Clare, and I'll always stand by your side."

"Y-You love me?" I asked in a whispered tone, as he smiled, "Do I have any reason not to?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've narrowed it down to two people," Alli informed me about her frantic search, as we took a seat in the computer room for lunch. I smiled, glancing at her when I said, "Honestly, I could care less about who started the rumors right now."<p>

"And why is that?" Alli asked, taking a seat beside me. I smiled, a blush forming on my cheeks as I whispered, "Eli...he told me loved me this morning. Like, he actually looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me."

"Did he stutter?" She asked, as I shook my head, biting back my bottom lip, "He sounded confident, not cocky, but confident."

"Did you say it back?" Alli smiled, taking a bite out of her sandwich as I whispered, "I plan on telling him...after school. I chickened out before because we had to go to class, and it just wasn't the right time."

"The right time? Clare, he says it, you say it back. That's when the right time is," She scoffed as I said, "Yeah, but...I don't know, I know I love him too but I just want to tell him in a special way."

"I honestly think that if you told Eli you loved him near a garbage can that smelled like shit, with flies flying all over it, he'd still think it's special," I giggled, glancing at my FaceRange account.

"S-Should I go on it?" I asked, as Alli shook her head, "I wouldn't."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring what was going on in the internet world as I logged in, my eyes reading the comments and photos I was tagged in. I gulped, looking at the penises drawn near my face and a tear threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Clare, I told you not to-," I quickly pressed the "X" at the top of the page and sighed in relief, "W-Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Eli and I are good together, and I'm happy, so that's all that matters to me."

"That's good Clare, don't let stupid people get to you," Alli placed a caring hand on my shoulder and my breathing hitched, my eyes blinking quickly when I felt or swear that I saw a flash go off.

"Someone just took a picture of me," I glanced around, standing up, and seeing that no one was even in the computer room.

"What are you talking about Clare?" She asked, looking around with me, and I then saw another flash. I gasped, quickly running out the door, looking around the hallway, and I saw a tall figure dressed in all black just turning the hallway.

"Gotcha," I mumbled, quickly making my way down the hallway and I smiled, noticing he went to the wrong end of the hallway, which meant that there was no way out.

I crossed my arms over my chest, laughing to myself as the figure stood still in his tracks, not even turning around. He had no other choice, so I said, "You've been caught, and you have no way out, so save yourself the embarrassment and just show yourself."

My eyes bulged, tears forming in my eyes, "Y-You?"

* * *

><p><strong>ALLI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

The whole plan...everything, it's ruined.

I quickly took out my phone, not hesitating before sending him a quick message, in hope that he gets it right away and gets out of class before his cover is completely blown.

_**We're so fucked! Clare caught him taking a picture for tonight's Facerange picture, she is cornering him down the left hallway on the third floor, near Dawes' room. Hurry, maybe you can get him out of there before she makes him turn around and take off his mask.**_

_**-Alli.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I-I knew it," I stuttered, glancing up at KC, tears flowing down my face, "Y-You did this because I wouldn't get back with you, you did it because I wouldn't talk to you after we broke up. Why would you do this to me?"

"Clare, this isn't what it looks like-," I cut him off, "No KC, no more excuses...I'm going to find Eli and I'm going to tell him, I'll tell him that you started the rumors, you took the pictures."

He tried to talk, but I cut him off, "You're a creep, why would you be taking pictures of us?"

"Clare!" KC shouted, camera shaking in his hand, "Just fucking listen to me for one second and stop that motor mouth of yours!" I gulped, taking a step back, my legs going slightly numb as silence filled the hallway.

"I was being paid to take the pictures, to start the rumors," KC whispered as I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "And who is the mastermind behind this diabolical plan KC? Because right now, you aren't looking too good."

"Eli," he said, "Eli paid me to take the pictures, start the rumors, and keep them moving. He paid me, and it's not like I couldn't deny the offer, I needed the money for Tyson, for Jenna."

_**For a moment, I actually believed him because of the caring tone in his voice.**_

"How could you blame Eli for what you're doing to me? Eli would never-," he cut me off, "Newsflash Clare, why do you think he put you in certain places where I could take the pictures perfectly? When was the last time he checked his Facerange, huh?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I spat, as he continued to accuse Eli, "Eli was addicted, basically attached to Facerange and you know that! He used to check it every day when we were together! Then, all of a sudden, he starts dating you and then...he doesn't check it once."

"That's because he was paying more attention to his girlfriend than a stupid social networking site!" I hissed at him, getting close to throwing a punch until I heard Eli call out my name desperately, before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away from KC.

"He started the rumors Eli, he started them," I told him, not even bothering to know how Eli knew we were in the hallway. A tear streamed down my face as Eli shook his head slightly and I looked down, then back up at him, "I-Is it true?"

My heart nearly broke in half, listening to Eli ask, "He told you?"

"W-Why would you do this to me?" I whispered, tears streaming down my face as I ripped out of Eli's tight grip while he pleaded, "P-Please Clare, I can explain everything, just give me two minutes."

"No," I shook my head, "I trusted you, I even...I gave myself to you and you, you of all people!"

I couldn't even form sentences at this point, I couldn't even think straight as Eli stood next to KC and I smiled through my tears, "Y-You know what, you can keep the pictures that he took, put them online and everything. Just do me a favor Eli, and don't ever, ever talk to me again."

"Clare-," he tried to grab my hand and I hissed, "Do you even know how long it took me to trust you? And to think that I was going to tell you I loved you," I shook my head, scoffing, "I was wrong. You can't trust anybody, not even the person who I thought was my boyfriend, my best friend."

"Clare, just listen-," I cut Eli off, "I-I'm done listening Eli, we're over, don't ever talk to me again. Ever."

As my tears dripped onto my shirt, I didn't even care about going back to the computer room to get my stuff and I stormed down the Degrassi steps, quickly running out the front doors, not even bothering to explain myself to the security guards who were yelling at me to come back.

My chest heaved, my heart falling into my stomach as I slowly walked home, hugging myself, finally realizing that it was never the guys who had something wrong with them.

_**It was me all along, I was the fool, I was the stupid, naive idiot who trusted them.**_

* * *

><p>"She hasn't eaten or slept in two days," I heard my mother whisper outside my bedroom door as I gulped, my throat dry and tears staining my puffy, slightly irritated cheeks.<p>

When I got home from school two days ago, I locked myself in my room, only to be surrounded by the silence. Although I thought that the seclusion from everyone and everything would make me forget him...it didn't.

I've tried excessively to trick my mind into forgetting him, forgetting my best friend, the boy that I trusted with my whole heart and life. But, it was too hard. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I try, he doesn't disappear.

My home and cell phone ring constantly, and each time it does, my heart stops, knowing it's_** him.**_

"Honey," My mom knocks gently on the door, making me shake my head and bring my knees up to my chest. I gulp, listening to her soft, tender voice on the other side of the door, "Honey, please come out...you need to eat, please. You don't have to talk or anything, I just need you to eat."

I unsteadily stood to my feet, almost losing balance due to lack of sleep...and lack of everything.

My hand slowly gripped my bedroom doorknob, hesitating before turning it and only to reveal my mother's face, a relieved smile that I had finally listened to her. Tears continued to cascade down my face as she whispered, "Oh honey...come here."

For once, I didn't mind the comfort of my mother as I wrapped my arms around her, whimpering like a baby in her arms. Strange thing is, she even returned the hug, which made me realize that sometimes, family is all you've got.

I gasped, listening to the phone go off downstairs as my mother whispered, "It's probably E-."

"Don't say his name," I cut her off harshly, before stomping down the steps quickly, running to the home phone as I glared at the caller I.D. My lips parted slightly, not knowing what to do, but all I felt was pure anger and hatred looking at the _"Goldsworthy"_ caller I.D.

"I can't take it anymore," I whispered, while ripping the phone off the wall and slamming it onto the ground, only to soon join the shattered phone on the floor. My chest heaved, tears falling down my face as my mom shook her head, not knowing what to do.

My mom continued to look at me, as I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to cry. This was all I could do now, cry. I was hopeless, pathetic, and stupid to believe that I could trust_** him.**_

I buried my head in my knees, not knowing how to release the thick, emotional tension in my body besides crying.

What hurt the most out of all of this is _trying..._or _**learning **_to let him go.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>So, Reviews?<strong> Were ya'll shocked that it was Eli? :)

**Next Chapter Will Be The Last Chapter!**

The Faith Of Eclare rests in your hands...well, technically my hands, but you know what I mean.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

And OH! I'm not promising a happy ending either... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Wow...so many reviews, I was so happy with the feedback. You guys seemed really...heartbroken. Anywhoo, I really appreciate the all the support on this story that kept it going (reviews/alerts/subscriptions). Now, Please Enjoy the **Final** Chapter of "RUMOR HAS IT"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER-**SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>RUMOR HAS IT-CHAPTER 11<span>**

_**The day I met you, my life changed...the way you make me feel is hard to explain. You make me smile in a special kind of way...you make me fall deeper in love every day.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

My head was pounding, my body felt as if it was being weighed down by a ton of bricks as I stomped up the Degrassi steps. My heart sunk into my stomach, the tears forming on the rims of my eyelids as I saw Eli, leaning up against my locker, an apologetic smirk on his face.

I shook my head, walking the other way as Eli called out my name, chasing after me and grabbing my hand in the process, "Come on Clare, just let me explain! You won't even let me talk to you!"

"Why should I?" I hissed, ripping my arm out of his grip, "I've avoided you for a reason, Eli."

"You've avoided me because you're stupid," he whispered loudly as I scoffed, "So I guess I am stupid, what's your point? I'm stupid for thinking I could trust you, and stupid for even talking to you. Just please...I have to get to class."

When I went to turn around, Eli gripped my arm in a bruising grip as he whispered, his lips pressing against my earlobe, "P-Please...just let me talk to you, give me a chance to explain myself."

I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks as I heard KC call out, rushing to my side, coming out of nowhere, "Clare? Clare, is he bothering you?"

Eli's grip quickly released as I sighed in relief, rubbing my arm for comfort as I smiled weakly at KC, then whispered, "No...I'm fine; I was just g-going to class."

As I turned around to go down the opposite hallway from Eli, I glanced back when I got to the end and didn't see him, only the crowd of people storming the halls. A part of me wanted to hear an explanation, but another part of me didn't want to hear the bullshit excuse...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"No Eli, no," Adam repeated as I begged, "Please...for the sake of Clare and I's relationship, please!"

"Fine...I'll do it," I smiled in relief, knowing that I could possibly get a chance to explain myself to Clare with Adam's help, "But...you have to promise me that if she tells you, even after you explain that she doesn't want to be with you, that you let it go."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," I hissed through gritted teeth, playing with the pencil in my fingers anxiously as Adam whispered, "Dude...I was just fucking with you, trust me, it'll work."

"...I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Why would Alli be hiding in an abandoned classroom?" I asked Adam, as he smiled, "Girl's crazy...I heard something happened with Dave. All I know was that she was sobbing and sobbing when I walked by, so I'm just warning you, don't be alarmed when you walk in and see a crying baby."

I laughed, "I hope she's alright."

"Yeah, me too," Adam whispered, as we got closer to the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor that no teacher, no principal, no supervisor even knew about, "So...how are things between you and Eli? I heard all about-."

I cut Adam off, the tears almost forming, "Can we please...not talk about him?"

"Sure," he mumbled, as I smiled, asking, "Why would Alli be in here though? She would usually just cry in the bathroom...I don't understand why she would lock herself in this stupid-."

Before I knew it, I was pushed into the abandoned classroom by Adam and I gasped, coming eye to eye with Eli. I quickly turned around, and Adam had already closed the door, locking it in the process.

I growled, and Eli whispered, "I don't want you to be mad at Adam...I knew he was the only person that could convince you to come here. Even though he lied, which I told him to, I knew you would pounce when it came to Alli being in trouble or upset."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, slowly spinning my body around to face him as he inched closer, "Clare...you wouldn't let me explain the reason for lying to you and paid KC to start the rumors."

Here we go again, the tears forming in my eyes as he whispered, "I just want you to hear me out...that doesn't mean that we have to get back together, or even be friends for that matter after I do."

Eli's facial expression tightened, his eyes narrowing in on me as he spoke, "I knew after KC had dumped you, after cheating on you, you were really hurt. I remember holding you in my arms, t-telling you that he was an asshole, and he didn't deserve such an amazing girl like you. My heart was in a slump when that happened to you, I felt the pain you felt and I even cried with you, Clare. It was a really horrible time for the both of us, which makes me still believe that if you would let me put my hands around KC's throat, I would."

"What's your point, Eli? I don't want to stand here and listen to you repeat my past," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and glancing up at him, as tears formed in his eyes, streaming down his cheek.

"Clare, I did all of that so you would finally be able to trust me. I knew that even though you said you did, it wasn't enough. I saw the look in your eyes, the doubt. I just wanted to be sure, I wanted to reassure you that if you got through a bunch of harsh rumors, and see that I was by your side the whole time...you wouldn't ever even think of doubting me," he whispered.

I glanced up at him, "So, am I supposed to just forgive you because of your pity excuse?"

"It's not a pity excuse Clare...it's what really happened! I knew you lied to me too. I knew that it killed you on the inside to hold my hand in public, to kiss me on school grounds...do you know what that feels like?" He asked, raising his voice as I jolted back from how loud he was, and my back touched the classroom door.

"Do you know what it feels like to know that the one that you're hopelessly in fucking love with is embarrassed to hold your hand? It kills me that you're terrified to kiss me in public! Do you know how that makes me feel? That you're able to have sex with me, but you won't show the slightest bit of affection outside of my room?" He screamed at me, as I shook my head, whispering, "No...I don't know what it feels like."

"B-but that doesn't mean you should go out and pay my ex-boyfriend to take pictures of us and start rumors! You had no right, no fucking right in ruining my life to gain my trust! That whole thing just made me want to not trust you even more," I hissed, as Eli smirked, "You know you can't resist me Clare...no matter how much anger you feel towards me, when you see me in the hallway, don't tell me that your heart doesn't stop beating and your cheeks don't turn red. Don't even try to tell me that I'm not the only thing on your mind, twenty four seven, from sunrise to sunset..."

Eli inched closer towards me, and I swear I could feel the heat of wrath radiating off his body, "Admit it."

I gulped, my words getting all caught up in my mind as I desperately tried to think straight, "S-So what if I do? T-That doesn't mean that I'm going to just, just wrap my arms around you, and forgive you for what you did to me! T-This isn't like the movies Eli, the girl isn't stupid enough to take back the douche bag!"

"Ouch...I'm hurt," he faked pain, placing his hand over his heart, inching closer to my face, whispering, "It's too bad that we both know that in real life, dealing with Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy, isn't exactly what's legally allowed to be on the big screen."

A whimper escaped my lips as he pressed his body against me, not enough to crush me, but just enough to feel as if I wasn't alone. I glanced up at him, feeling his thumb trace the outline of my jaw as he attempted to make me look in his eyes, but I turned my face and he kissed my cheek.

He giggled against my cheek, the vibration from his throat touching my skin as my eyes glanced down at the floor, "I can't do this Eli...I love you, and you're my best friend, but this...us, I can't do it anymore."

Eli nodded, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he smirked, "It's a shame, you know...all I wanted to do was to get you to trust me. I never meant to hurt you Clare, all I wanted was for you to feel as if you had someone to depend on."

I was about to speak, when he interrupted me, "But now that you've chosen to throw what we have away, when you're alone, with no one to talk to, no one's shoulder to lean on, for once...I promise you, I won't be there."

"Eli-," he cut me off, scoffing, "It's what you want Clare, and I'm giving you what you want."

My heart raced, watching Eli carefully nudge me out of the way from the door, knocking twice. I sighed, tears streaming down my face. When Adam was about to open the door, I slammed it and stepped in front of Eli.

"How do I know you won't do this to me again?" I whispered, as I felt his breath tickle my face, making my nose slightly scrunch. I felt Eli's right hand on my hip, and the other cupping my cheek as he smiled, "My intentions were to never hurt you Clare, they were merely just to gain your trust."

"Promise me, promise me that you'll take down the pictures, stop the rumors," I whimpered through sobs as he pressed me up against the door roughly, and kissed my earlobe, "Anything...anything, I'll do whatever you want me to. Climb a mountain with no shoes on, jump out of an airplane without a parachute, even fucking jump into a volcano!"

"Um," I awkwardly removed his hands from my waist and cheek, "How about you start with taking down everything KC put up; apologize to KC for putting him in the line of fire, then when the rumors stop...maybe we can talk about us."

"Maybe?" He asked, his voice lowering in disappointment as I smiled, wiping the tears off my face, "You're lucky it's a maybe and not a no."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I smirked, watching Clare, the love of my life, blushing to an extent where I thought it wasn't even possible. As she grabbed the doorknob to the classroom, I smiled, asking, "So...does this mean we can still have sex?"

"Depends...," Clare whispered, as I asked cluelessly, "On what?"

She bit down her bottom lip flirtatiously, rummaging through her pockets as she opened the classroom door. What she didn't know, was that everyone in the hallways had stopped to look in our direction.

I smirked nervously, as Clare handed me a couple of dollars and whispered seductively, "If you accept singles..."

She giggled, and before I could steal a kiss from her, she began to walk down the hallway, swaying her hips back and forth to torment me. My eyes lit up when I watched her turn her head, biting back her bottom lip and winking at me.

"So...did you figure out who started those rumors about Clare?" Adam asked, making me jolt slightly, interrupting Clare and I's staring contest.

Loud whispers filled the air, hands covered over mouths as I smirked, shoving my hands in my pockets, shrugging my shoulders as I said to Adam, "Nope...never found out, but the funny thing is, using the rumors actually helped me get her back."

"...I wonder who it was though," Adam said as we walked side by side, making our way back to class.

People's heads turned, and I could swear I heard someone ask me if I was going to use the money sticking out of my pocket on Clare. I scoffed, shrugging my shoulders as my eyes twitched, the flash of a camera going off, nearly blinding me...

_**RUMOR HAS IT**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, Reviews?<strong>

Yes, sadly this was the ending. Did ya'll get it? If you didn't, PM me and ask me and I'll help you out... ;)

This was quite a joy to write, so look out for a lot of other stories on my account and I also have new ones coming soon! Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story :)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	12. Explanation Of The Ending

Hey guys...there was a bit of confusion on the ending...like I had suspected, and I apologize for that, so here's the explanation and now you can review your thoughts on the story :)

Basically, the ending was, that KC and Eli had acted the whole thing out, and Eli was never the person who started the rumors. Although, he went along with it, taking advantage of the situation just to get back together with Clare. So, now Eclare ends up back together, but at the end, someone took a picture of Eli and that person was the rumor starter...therefore, the person who started the rumors was never actually revealed :)

Reviews?


End file.
